


Fate or Hell

by celina7x



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Andrew Lincoln - Freeform, Austin Amelio - Freeform, Carol - Freeform, F/M, Fate, Hell, Hershel Greene - Freeform, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Jesus - Freeform, Jon Bernthal - Freeform, Merle Dixon - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Ross Marquand - Freeform, Scott Wilson - Freeform, Shane Walsh - Freeform, Steven Ogg - Freeform, The Governor - Freeform, Tom payne - Freeform, aaron - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, david morrissey, dwight - Freeform, melissa mcbride - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, simon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 31,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celina7x/pseuds/celina7x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing their parents death twins Celina and Jesus escape the Savior's camp and are taken in by another group. All they want is to be safe and happy; how will this turn out for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Turning Back

My brother Jesus and I are running through the forest, escaping The Savior's camp. They start shooting at us but the bullets pass us and hit the trees instead. It's dark out and very hard to see where we're going. I slip and fall to my knees. Jesus runs back, helps me up and holds my hand as we keep running. We make our way out of the forest and onto a dirt road. We hear one of their jeeps coming so we take cover on the other side into the thick grass. The Jeep stops a couple of feet from us. The Lieutenant steps out holding his gun 

Lieutenant: Find them! We can't let them escape!

One of his men hops on the back of the jeep and starts pointing the light around the area. We stay perfectly still letting out quiet breaths. We see two guys walking our way, looking through the grass. I look at Jesus, he signals me to keep quiet. I nod and watch as they got closer and closer and closer to where they were right in front of us. A noise appears in the distance, making them walk over to it. They all focus on where the noise came from. The guy on the jeep points the light at the area

Lieutenant: You're surrounded come on out with your hands in the air. We just want to have a little chat about what you did, that's all

There was nothing but silence. He fires his gun in the air. A herd of zombies come out and head towards them

Lieutenant: Shit! Kill every last one of them. They cannot reach the camp!

They all start shooting at the zombies

Jesus *whispering* they're distracted nows our chance

He starts crawling away so I follow his lead. As we get further away from all the action, we get up and run. We just kept running I don't know for how long but it felt like an eternity. Even when we were tired we just kept running. We ran until finally our bodies couldn't take it anymore. We collapse on the floor and on our backs, breathing so loud that the zombies could probably hear us miles away. As I was catching my breath I looked up into the sky seeing all the stars. It put a smile on my face, it felt like world was back to normal. I looked at Jesus who looking at the stars with a smile as well. I reach over and grab his hand. He looks over and grabs onto it tightly while smiling at me. We both look back to the sky. I was so comfortable where I was. A quiet place with a beautiful sight with my brother next to me. My eyes slowly closed and I pass out


	2. The Prison

I open my eyes but don't see the sky anymore . I see a bunk above me. I'm laying on uncomfortable bunk bed. I sit up and look at my surroundings. There's a small sink, small toilet, another bed and the door is barred like if I was in a jail cell...oh wait I am in a jail cell. Jesus was sleeping on the bed across from me. I grab the pillow I was sleeping on and throw it at him. He catches it without even looking then opens his eyes and smirks at me

Me: Dammit; how do you do that? 

Jesus: Just special, that's all

I roll my eyes then get off the bed. He does the same and hugs me tightly. I do the same

Me: Where are we?

Right when he's about to answer I interrupt

Me: and don't say prison smart ass 

He laughs 

Jesus: We are in one led by a big group of people

Me: You mean they saved us?

Jesus: Yes but unfortunately they locked us in here because we are strangers in their territory

Me: Wait; how long have I been out? 

Jesus: Two days. A man named Hershel has been taking care of us

I walk around the room

Me: Jesus; did they...

Jesus: Yes they have our weapons

Me: Damn dad gave us those 

Jesus: Would you trust strangers with loaded weapons?

Me: Hell no

Jesus: Well there you go

Me: Well since you've been around longer than me; have you met with their leader

Jesus: All I know is that he hasn't been acting normal because his wife passed from giving birth 

Me: Damn...poor guy

Suddenly the cell door opens. Two men walk in glaring at us

??: Nice to see the two of you standing. My name's Shane and this is Daryl. We're going to ask you some questions; if that's alright?

Jesus: That's fine

Shane: How many walkers have you killed?

Jesus: About ten or more

Me: Fifteen

Daryl: How many people have you killed? 

Me: None

Jesus: One

Daryl: Why? 

Jesus: He killed our parents in front of us, kept us as slaves, and almost raped her

He points at me. I look down staring at the ground

Jesus: So I killed him before he did, we escaped, then you found us

Daryl: And were you followed?

Jesus: No they were distracted by a herd of zombies 

Daryl: I see

Me: Look I see why your keeping us locked in here but we are good people and we can be very helpful for your community

Shane: We heard that many times and we always fall for it

He loads his gun 

Jesus: Wait; so you're just going to kill us? 

Shane: Can't take anymore chances

He points the gun at us. I quickly grab Jesus's hand

Jesus: No wait! 

??: Shane put the gun down

Shane: Let me handle this Rick

Rick grabs Shane's gun and lowers it

Rick: Go wait outside

Shane: What?!

Rick glares at him

Rick: Get out!

Shane walks out pissed off. I let out a sigh of relief. Jesus pulls me to him then looks at Rick

Daryl: You sure you should be here Rick?

Rick: I'm fine

Rick walks over to us giving us this look like if he wasn't right in the head

Rick: Daryl said he found the both of you unconscious on the road. Hershel was the one taking care of you guys. Now that I see your both alive and well I think it's best if you go on your way

Me: Please you can trust us. We want to stay and help, it's not safe for us to be out there 

Jesus: Give us a chance. We'll follow your rules, we won't talk to anyone, look at anyone

Rick just stares at us then goes over to Daryl

Rick: What do you think? 

Daryl: I think we should give them a chance. We can keep an close eye on them. They've been through hell

Shane is listening outside the cell, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Rick walks back to us

Rick: You can stay

Me and Jesus smile at each other

Rick: But...

We quickly look at him

Rick: If I find out you have some group outside the walls or if you even try to attack us, I will kill the both of you; is that clear?

We both nod

Jesus: Thank you umm...

Rick: names Rick

Jesus: Thank you Rick. My name's Jesus and this is my sister Celina

I wave shyly. He nods then walks out. Daryl follows then looks at us

Daryl: well come on now

Daryl walks out as we followed


	3. Meeting The Group

Shane glared at us as we passed by him. We head downstairs everyone is staring at us but we just smiled at them. Rick stops at a cell

Rick: Hershel

An old man with crutches comes out and goes over to him. I noticed he had one leg so I look away before he noticed. He looks at me with a big smile

Hershel: Your finally awake

I smile back

Me: Yup two days later

He gives me a confused look 

Hershel: Two days? You were out almost a week 

My eyes widen and I look at Jesus

Me: You said two days

Jesus: Would you have rather heard two days or a week? 

I roll my eyes and slightly hit his shoulder. I look back at Hershel and shake his hand

Me: Thank you Hershel for taking care of us

Hershel: You're welcome miss

Me: Oh my name's Celina

He smiles. A young boy holding a baby comes out with a teenage girl. The boy gives the baby to Rick. I look and smile at them

Hershel: This is my youngest daughter Beth

We smile and shake hands as her and Jesus do the same

Hershel: I have an older daughter Maggie , she's out guarding the tower with her husband Glenn

Daryl comes over to us

Daryl: That young man right there is Rick's son Carl and the baby is little ass kicker

Jesus: Little ass kicker?

Daryl: Yeah I thought of it

Jesus keeps himself from laughing

Daryl: What?

Jesus: Nothing, nothing at all

Once Daryl turns around, Jesus looks at me and makes a funny face. His eyes widen and shows his teeth. I laugh to myself

Daryl: I'll show you around 

We follow him outside the prison

Daryl: That's Maggie and Glenn up there in that tower. Everyone has a job here, every couple of days we'll switch you to a new job. Rick, Carl, and Hershel tend the garden over there. Tyrese and Sasha are by the fence taking care of our Walker problem. Michonne and Carol are out scouting for food and water , I'll introduce you guys when they get back

Jesus: What do you and Shane do?

Daryl: We guard at night 

Daryl takes us back inside and to a door

Daryl: This is where the showers are at

Me: Holy shit; showers that work?

Daryl: Yeah but it's only cold water

Me: That's fine by me 

Daryl takes us back to our cell

Daryl: I think that's all of it; any questions

Jesus and I shake our heads 

Daryl: Alright well 

Jesus: Thank you Daryl

Daryl: Don't thank me

He walks away

Me and Jesus sit at our beds

Jesus: Daryl seems nice huh?

Me: He does; doesn't he? 

Jesus: So; what are your thoughts about this place?

Me: I like it. It seems safe, secured, people to talk to and most importantly away from those Savior assholes

Jesus gets up, walks over to me, and puts his hands on my shoulders

Jesus: Don't think about them alright

I smile and nod. He gives me a big hug

Jesus: I have a good feeling about this place

Me: Me to


	4. Making Friends?

A week passes... They were slowly trusting us. We took the fencing job that considered us to kill the zombies I mean walkers that were against the fence. Shane would watch us. I didn't like having him around, he would boss us around and stand there like a jackass when he could help us. Jesus didn't care he was just happy to be somewhere better. After a long day of working outside Jesus and I went to our cell. He falls on the bed while I gather clothes, a towel, and soap

Jesus: Guess your going first?

Me: Damn right, I won't take long

Jesus: Mmhmm

He closes his eyes. I head over to the showers. I place my clothes on the floor behind the wall before entering. I undress, put a towel around me, go to one of the showers, put the towel over the shower head and start taking a nice cold shower. Once I finish I dry myself off and wrap the towel around me. I go over to where I left my clothes at. My dirty clothes were still there but my clean ones were gone

Me: What the hell? 

I see a figure in the corner of my eye

Me: Who the fuck is that?!

Shane appears holding my clothes. I grab onto my towel tightly

Me: Can I help you Shane? 

Shane: You think your one of us just cause you walk anywhere, eat anywhere, and sleep anywhere? 

I give him a confused look as he starts walking over to me

Me: Shane don't come any closer to me or you'll regret it

Shane: Oh I'll regret it? No no no you'll regret it

Me: Can you give me my clothes and leave please? 

Shane: Oh this? You want OUR clothes? You want them, you'll have to do something for me in return

Me: Oh god your one of those assholes

He gets so close to me that he's face to face with me

Shane: I want to see how far your willing to go to get the things you want 

Me: Oh horse shit 

Shane: You want your clothes you're going to have to give me a kiss

Me: Excuse me?

Shane: You heard me just a kiss that's all. Or you walk out here without a towel

Me: Your a sick bastard; you know that?

Shane: Would you rather I go to Rick and tell him you attacked me so that he'll have no choice but to kill both you and your brother

He takes out his gun and points it at my head

Shane: Bang...bang...

I glare then kiss him. He smirks and kisses back passionately while putting his gun away. I felt so disgusted but it was to shut him up. I feel his hands on my arms then lowers his to the end of my towel and barely lifts it but I shove him off making him fall to the ground 

Shane: Why you little bitch!

He gets up, walks over to me, and forcefully grabs my arm

Shane: You better watch yourself now girl ;you hear me? I'll be watching you from now on

Me: Let go you son of a bitch! 

Daryl storms in

Daryl: Shane! 

We both look at Daryl

Daryl: The hell you doing man?

Shane finally let's go of me. I grab onto my arm while keeping the towel close to me and glared at Shane

Shane: We were just talking that's all; weren't we?

He looks at me

Me: Yeah whatever...

Daryl: I think you should leave Shane

Shane fixes himself, looks over at me, winks, then leaves. Daryl looks at me

Daryl: You alright? 

I nod

Daryl: Want to tell me what that the hell was all about?

Me: He threatened me, told me I had to kiss him or he'll tell Rick I attacked him so Rick can kill my brother and I

Daryl: That son of a bitch. He's losing it, I'll tell Rick about this

Me: No its ok Daryl 

Daryl: Bullshit it is that pisses me off! If he ever does something like that again tell me, I have your back

I smile

Me: Thank you Daryl, really thank you. It means alot to know that 

He smiles then notices I'm still in a towel

Daryl: Umm... well I better let you get dressed

I look down and laugh 

Me: Yeah I still have to do that

He smirks then walks out. I change into my new clothes then walk back to my cell. Jesus was still lying on the bed 

Jesus: Took you long enough 

Me: I had some issues 

He sits up

Jesus: Issues? What kind of issues?

Me: If I tell you, you can't make a scene 

He folds his arms I can see he's getting mad 

Jesus: What the hell happened in there? 

Me: Shane came in when I was trying to get dressed and threatened me 

He quickly stands up 

Jesus: The fuck did he say?

Me: Calm down Daryl helped me out with the situation 

Jesus: Good I swear to God if I see him even looking at you, I'll fucking kick his ass. You know what I'm going to Rick right now 

He starts to walk out, I quickly follow trying to stop him but he doesn't listen. He asks Hershel where Rick was and told him he was outside. Jesus stormed out, Hershel started to follow us. Rick was holding the baby talking to Carol. Jesus starts walking over but stops and sees Shane. He glares at him

Me: Jesus go to Rick, go to Rick, go to Rick

Jesus runs at Shane

Me: Goddamnit

I run after him

Jesus: Hey Shane!

Shane turns around and gets punched in the face. They start fighting. Rick gives the baby to Carol and runs over along with Glenn and Daryl. Me and Daryl pull Jesus off while Rick and Glenn grab Shane. Jesus and Shane start yelling at each other

Rick: Hey...Hey...HEY!!! 

Jesus yells louder. Rick goes over and points his gun at him

Rick: Go to cell now both of you!

Jesus grabs my hand and storms back into the prison

Rick: Glenn lock them in their cell

Glenn follows us. Once we enter our cell, Glenn closes and locks it

Me: What the? 

Glenn: Rick's orders

Glenn leaves. I fold my arms and glare at Jesus. Jesus sees me

Jesus: What?

Me: I told you not to make a scene

He throws his hands in the air speechless

Jesus: He threatened you! Am I not suppose to do anything? 

Me: All you had to do was talk to Rick not attack Shane

Rick comes and hits the cell door with his gun

Rick: Mind telling me what the hell that was about?

Jesus: My sister was taking a shower, Shane went in there and threatened her!

Rick stares at him

Rick: I think it's best if you two stay in here for awhile until we get the full story

Me: What! That's not fair! He made me kiss him or he was going to lie to your face about me attacking him so you can kill us

Jesus eyes widen and stares at me

Me: You can ask Daryl he helped me from him

Rick: We'll talk about it and let you know what we decided but for now you stay in here

He leaves. I see Jesus staring at me still

Jesus: He made you kiss him?

I nod. He hugs me tightly

Jesus: I'm sorry

Me: it's ok


	5. Trust

It's been about two weeks since the incident. Carol and Beth would come by to bring us food or even talk to us. Sometimes Hershel or Michonne or Maggie and Glenn would come by as well. I think they were starting to like us. A couple of days passed something was wrong, Maggie, Glenn and Michonne went on a supply run but only Michonne came back. Rick finally comes to our cell

Rick: Shane is no longer with us. We send him on his way so now he won't be a problem to anyone anymore. I apologize for the late update

Me: It's ok we understand 

Rick: Something has happened and I think it's time for you guys to earn our trust. You know Maggie and Glenn?

Me: Yeah of course

Rick: They've been taken. We need as much people to help get them; you in?

Me: Hell yeah 

Jesus: Always ready to kick some ass

Rick:  I'll take you to your weapons

Jesus and I follow him to the armory. Rick hands Jesus his gun then my bow to me. I kiss it

Me: Oh how I missed you

Rick hands me a gun

Rick: I would take this just in case

I smile and accept it

Daryl and Michonne were grabbing their weapons as well

Rick: Let's go get em


	6. Woodbury

We arrive at this place where they have Maggie and Glenn. The sun was already down which gave us an advantage. We sneak in from the back and enter a building. Rick and Daryl look out the window

Rick: Coast is clear let's go

They open the door and we slowly leave and enter another building. We hear a man talking so we crouch down and head towards them. We see Maggie and Glenn on their knees as two guys were pointing guns at them. Rick and Daryl take out smoke grenades and throw it at them. It goes off as they grab Maggie and Glenn while we cover them by shooting at the guys. We quickly run out of the building and run to another building

Glenn: Rick we told them where the prison is I'm sorry

Rick: It's ok you both did good

Glenn: It's Merle

Daryl: What?

Glenn: He did this

Jesus and I look at each other confused because we don't know who they're talking about

Daryl: If it's him I gotta get him

Rick: No you stay. Get your guns ready

Rick opens the door and we all run out guns blazing. We make our back to where we snuck in and get out of the town. We're all catching our breaths

Jesus: Where's Daryl?

We look around, no sign of him

Rick: Dammit!

Me: Jesus and I can get him, we're very good at sneaking around

Rick: We're coming with you, we'll distract them while you get him

Me: Let's go then

We start sneaking around again looking for Daryl. We hear a group of people shouting "kill them". I hide behind a wall and see Daryl being held hostage by some guy with an eye patch I'm guessing he's in charge 

Governor: You want your place back with us you'll have to fight your brother to the death

The other guy next to Daryl punches him and they start fighting, the crowd is cheering. All of sudden a group of guys come out holding walkers and throwing them at Daryl and I'm guessing that's Merle. I take out my bow and start shooting at the leaders men. Rick throws the grenades in the middle of the area. Everyone starts running away. Jesus quickly makes his way there and grabs Daryl and Merle then runs off to where we are. We quickly run off to the car and take off back to the prison


	7. Merle

As we head inside the prison Maggie takes her gun and points it at Merle. Her and Glenn start yelling at him while Rick and Daryl split them up. Jesus stays with Rick while I go in the prison with Daryl and Merle

Daryl: The hell is wrong with you Merle? 

Merle: It's all about survival little brother got to do what you got to do

Daryl: They took us in and had our backs

Merle: They left me on that roof 

Daryl: We went back for you 

Merle notices me

Merle: You gonna introduce me to your friend little brother?

Daryl: Merle Celina, Celina my brother Merle

Me: Sup

Merle: Celina eh you got some long pretty hair there I like women with long hair

I raise an eyebrow

Daryl: Leave her alone Merle

Merle: What you got dibs on her? Alright my little brother being a man with the ladies

Daryl: Shut up Merle

Merle: Well if she isn't yours I wouldn't mind having her. What do you say senorita you wanna be with a real man here?

Me: Not interested old man 

Merle: Feisty little thing, I like her

Daryl: Well she'll kick your ass so leave her alone...old man haha 

Merle: Your really starting to get on my nerves 

Daryl: You as well 

Rick comes in

Rick: Celina if you don't mind I'd like to talk to these two alone please

Me: Sure thing 

I go outside to check on Maggie and Glenn. Merle checks me out as I leave. I find Jesus with them and Hershel. Glenn was badly beaten and Maggie was terrified from what happened

Glenn: He can't stay here not after what he did

Maggie: That bastard is going to pay

I hug Maggie

Me: I'm sorry you guys had to go through that

She starts crying 

Maggie: It was horrible just hearing Glenn in the other room

Glenn looks down as Hershel trending to his bloody face

Hershel: We need to get you inside come on

Jesus helps Glenn up as we all head back inside. Rick, Daryl and Merle were still talking. Maggie and Glenn glare at him while we went inside Hershel's cell. Rick and Daryl comes in

Rick: Merle's leaving but Daryl has decided to go with him

Glenn: Daryl you don't have to go!

Daryl: Merle is my brother I can't just let him go out on his own

Glenn: He survived once he can survive again

Jesus: That's his brother he should be with him. Always be by each other no matter what. If I was in the same situation I would never let my sister go out there alone

Glenn: This is Daryl's home

Me: But Merle is his brother, his family

Daryl: I already made my decision and I'm leaving with my brother

He walks out

The next day Daryl and Merle are packed with food and water. Everyone is saying goodbye to Daryl. Jesus and I are the last ones he says goodbye to. Jesus shakes his hand

Daryl: Thank you guys for understanding what family means

Me: Daryl Jesus and I would do the same no matter what we done past, present, and future we will always be by each others side

Jesus: That's a bond you can never break

He smiles and nods 

Me: Daryl if it's ok I'd like to give you something

Daryl: Sure

I take out a necklace with a shark tooth

Me: It's my lucky charm, it'll protect you 

Daryl: I can't take that

Me: Daryl you are going out in the world full of walkers and dangerous people I would really like you to have this, please

He takes a deep breath

Daryl: Alright

I smile and put it over his head. He looks at it then hides it under his shirt

Daryl: Thank you 

I nod then hug him tightly 

Me: Be careful out there

Daryl: I will

I stop and go to Jesus. The gates open and they walk out. Daryl takes out the necklace and looks at it. Merle looks at him and sees the necklace

Merle: Ah that girl has the sweets for you 

Daryl: It's not like that

Merle smirks

Merle: You sure about that? 

Daryl: Man shut up... It's a pretty cool charm though

Merle: Mmhmm 

I watch as they head into the woods


	8. Andrea

Hours pass. I was walking around the prison when in heard the group talking to a woman I've  never seen before so I stand against the wall and listen. They're talking about a guy named the governor that wanted to talk to Rick about a truths. I'm guessing he's the man with the eye patch, the one who took Daryl as hostage. I walk back to my cell


	9. The Governor

Two days pass. Me, Jesus, and Rick go to some warehouse to meet this Governor guy.  He had a couple of his guys there to. That girl from the prison was there as well. The governor wanted to talk to Rick alone so we waited outside for him. It was awkward just standing there when the enemies are just right there. Minutes pass Rick finally comes out 

Rick: Let's go

We get in the car and take off. Rick was silent the whole ride. Once we got back to the prison he just wanted to talk to Hershel leaving everyone out of the loop. Jesus and I were sitting on our beds

Jesus: I have a feeling whatever they were talking about wasn't good

Me: I think so to and Rick not telling us anything about it

Jesus: Maybe it's because we're new. Everyone here is like family to each other and we just joined them

Me: That's very true. Let's hope it's not a bad thing

He nods


	10. No One Saw That Coming

A month passes alot has happened. The whole thing with the governor turned out to be a war they went to attack. They took Jesus but I stayed to guard. They came back with a bus full of people. Then there was a flu that hit half the prison. Carol disappeared and Michonne and Hershel took off for a supply run but never came back. No sign of Daryl either. Jesus and I were outside barracking the tower. I see something in the distance. It's trucks, cars, and a tank

Me: Jesus!

He looks and sees

Jesus: holy shit!

Me: We have to tell everyone!

We quickly run while shouting Rick's name. We get his and everyone else's attention. Some people run inside while others grab weapons and take cover by the fence. Jesus and I go back to the towers with our weapons and take cover

Me: They have a fucking tank

Jesus: There's a fucking army out there

Me: What the fuck did you guys do over there?

Jesus: killed ALOT of people

Me: Well you pissed the man off 

Jesus: Let's see what's going on

We peek our heads out and see a bunch of people holding guns around the vehicle's. I see Hershel and Michonne tied up in front of the tank next to the Governor whose holding Michonnes katana

Me: Hershel...

Jesus: Michonne...

Rick steps up and starts talking to the Governor, trying to convince him to stop. It looked like it work until the Governor slices Hershel's neck. Everyone is shocked. Rick shoots at them then it becomes a full on gun war. I take cover as tears fall down my face

Me: Hershel...

Jesus ducks down

Jesus: I know but we have to keep fighting

I look at him then wipe the tears then get back up and start firing my arrows while Jesus started shooting. The next thing we know the tank points at us

Me and Jesus: Oh shit

They fire and we jump out of the way as the missile misses the tower and hits the bottom. The floor collapses taking me with it. I scream

Jesus: CELINA!!

I hit the ground landing on my back. My vision gets blurry as my ears ring. His scream are echoing. I think I passed out because once my eyes were fully open the tower was on fire

Me: Jesus...

I slowly pick myself up and start walking. Not only did people make it but the walkers were here as well. Im able to use my bow and arrow as I make my way to the fence. I see Rick being choked out by the Governor so I grab an arrow, use all my strength that I had left, aimed, and fired. The arrow goes through his head, he falls to the side as Rick gets up. Carl runs over and helps him get away. I walk back to where the tower is and start looking for Jesus. No sign of him. I begin to drag my feet while using the wall to help me balance myself. I see a herd of walkers heading my way. I aim at them but my hands are shaking. I lose my balance and fall to the ground, my vision is getting blurry again. I look to the corner seeing the walkers getting closer to me... This must be the end. I'm about to get eaten alive by walkers not knowing if Jesus made it out of that tower. Will I become a walker when they're done? What if Jesus is alive and sees me as one? If so don't hesitate brother, just pull the trigger and free me. Wait...I'm not ready to die...I don't want to die...

Me: Jesus... Someone help me...

They're next to my body and begin reaching over. I close my eyes as a tear falls. Gun shot echoed. I hear a voice calling me while shaking my head. I open my eyes and see a figure they're still shooting at the walkers

??: Can you hear me? 

My vision becomes clear

Me: Daryl?

Daryl: Are you alright? 

Me: I can't... move...

Daryl: Don't worry I got you

He picks me up and carries me in his arms

Daryl: Where's Jesus?

I slowly point at the tower. He sees it on fire

Daryl: Shit...we have to get out of here ok

I shake my head

Me: No...no...

Daryl: We have to...we have to

He starts walking away from the tower and out of the prison. He goes slowly goes up a hill. There's a loud explosion. He turns and sees the prison burst into flames. I look at the prison then at him. He looks down. Next thing I know I black out


	11. Lucky Charm

Dad: No matter what happens promise us you'll always protect each other

Jesus: I promise

Me: dad

Dad: promise us!

Me:...I promise...

Mom: We love you both so much

She cries

I wake up. I'm laying on a comfortable bed. My ear has bandages on it. I look to the corner and see Daryl sitting against the door sleeping. His crossbow was still in his arms

Me: Daryl

He quickly wakes up and looks at me. He gets up and comes over

Daryl: How ya feeling?

Me: Good I guess. My head's not hurting anymore 

Daryl: That's good. I hope you don't mind but I cleaned your wounds and patched them up

Me: Thank you Daryl. I would have been dead if you hadn't shown up

Daryl: Your welcome

Me: How long was I out?

Daryl: Two days

Me: Damn 

I slowly start getting up. Daryl helps me but I fall onto his arms cause of the pain in my back

Daryl: you alright?

I look at him

Me: My back. I fell off the tower and landed on it

Daryl: Maybe you should have kept your lucky charm after all

He smirks while I laugh. I see the charm around his neck and grab it

Me: See, it protected you from the walkers when you came to save me 

I smile at him, he smiles back

Daryl: Come on you need some fresh air


	12. Sanctuary

We go outside it was nice and bright outside. We were in an entire town except no people, no walkers just us. The place was surrounded by a wall 

Me: how can this place be abandoned?

Daryl: I don't know I've been trying to figure that out. I searched the whole area clothes, food, water and medicine are still here but no one in sight, not even walkers

Me: Hmm strange

I start rubbing my patched ear

Daryl: sorry if I made it too tight I'm not a pro like Hershel

The image of Hershel getting his neck sliced pops up in my head. I start crying 

Daryl goes up to me

Daryl: Hey; why are you crying?

I look at him

Me: Hershel's dead

He stares at me

Daryl: What? How?

Me: The Governor killed him

Daryl: The Governor... Son of a bitch...

Daryl walks away with his hands on his hips

Daryl: I'm going to kill him with my bare hands

Me: You don't have to I already killed him

Daryl: How did you kill him?

Me: I shot him in the head with an arrow, he was choking Rick so I killed him

Daryl: Good that bastard deserved to die! He deserved it!

He begins to cry

Me: Daryl? 

Daryl: He killed Merle and Merle turned into a walker and I bashed his head in 

Me: I'm so sorry 

Daryl: He was the only family I had. Now I'm alone 

I go over and hug him tightly. He hugs me tightly and cries more


	13. The Truth

Daryl and I were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Daryl cooled off from earlier but was quiet, he was drinking a beer that was in the fridge. I was just sitting there thinking if Jesus made it out if that tower. If he did then why didn't he come for me? Why did he leave me alone on the floor? I didn't want to think about it too much all I wanted to know was if he was still alive. I don't know what I would do without my brother, how would I be able to live in this hell we call a world without him. In this hell there's a devil, Jesus had killed that devil...Negan

Daryl: Whose Negan?

My eyes widen as I quickly look at him

Me: What did you say?

Daryl: You said Negan; Whose Negan

I take a deep breath

Daryl: You don't have to tell me 

Me: No it's ok I need to get this out if my chest. Remember when Jesus said our parents were murdered?

Daryl: Yeah

Me: The man that killed them his name was Negan


	14. Negan

It was just me, Jesus, my mom and my dad the rest of our family gone in an instant. Jesus and I didn't know anything about weapons or self defense so our parents taught us. Dad gave Jesus a gun, mom gave me a bow that she's had since he was little. One day we had our own little camp set up and we are attacked by a group of guys. At first they were only three but then more came so we fled hearing whistles coming from everywhere we shot at them as we ran. Next thing we know we were surrounded by a gang of them, we were outnumbered so we surrendered. They took our weapons, tied our arms, put bags over our heads and forced us in a van. We sat so close together, scared of what was going to happen

Dad: Everything is going to be ok. We're going to be ok

Me: Dad I'm scared 

Dad: Shhh be strong, don't show sign of weakness 

Jesus starts tugging at the ropes

Jesus: If I can these ropes loose 

Mom: No don't

Jesus: I can free us and we can escape

Mom: You're going to make things worse stop

Jesus: I won't let them hurt us

He loosens the knot 

Jesus: Got it

The van stops

Mom: Oh no 

Jesus holds the rope tight against him so it looks like it's not loose. The door opens and we're taken out one by one. They put us on our knees and take the bags off. We're surrounded by men looking at us

Lieutenant: We finally got them, they took out a couple of our men but were easy to catch

A man comes over to us holding a bat

Man: Hello names Negan I'm the one in charge here. So you're the ones causing trouble with my men, didn't expect to see only four people

He starts checking each of us out. I'm looking down the whole time shaking. He gives his Lieutenant his bat and goes up to my dad

Negan: Let me guess your the one in charge right? 

My dad glares at him

Negan: You don't look so tough

He walks over to my mom

She glares as well

Negan: Well don't you look "friendly" Why don't you smile for me sweetheart 

She spits at him. He backs away and laughs

Negan: Feisty, I like that

He goes over to Jesus. Jesus is shaking but glaring at him

Negan: Hmph weak

He walks over to me. I see his feet in front of me and start shaking more. He gets on his knees and lifts my head up 

Negan: Helloooo beautiful don't you just look sweet and innocent. I like that kind of women

He puts his hands on my face 

Negan: I enjoy making them scream. I enjoy breaking them

He pulls my face closer to him

Negan: I enjoy getting inside them. I bet you would like that;wouldn't you?

He shakes my head so it looks like I'm saying yes

He laughs

Negan: You would like that; wouldn't you? You naughty girl. How loud can I make you scream I wonder

I tried to take my dad's advice about being strong but I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Negan smirks

Negan: There it is. Oh Its going to be so easy 

Dad: Get your fucking hands off her!

Negan looks at him then lets go of my face while getting back up and walking over to him

Negan: What the fuck did you say? 

Dad: I said get your fucking hands off her

Negan glares at him, looks over at me then at Jesus, and back at him

Negan: Oh I get it haha your the dad

He points at him then at my mom

Negan: She's the mom

He turns around and points at us

Negan:  And those are your kids 

He walks over to both me and Jesus. He gets on his knees and looks at us closely

Negan: Aww isn't that cute... Twins

He grabs both of us by the neck and picks us up on our feet then brings us in front of our parents then back on our knees

Negan whispers to me: Watch this

Negan gets in front of Jesus, smirks then kicks him down. He yells in pain

Mom: No! 

Negan: What parents should know is not to fuck with the wrong people 

He puts his foot on Jesus's neck and stars choking him. Jesus starts struggling

Mom: Stop!

Negan: Cause they're weakness are their children

He laughs while watching Jesus struggles

Dad: You motherfucker!

Negan: Shut the fuck up! I will kill him! I will break his neck right in front of you! Is that what you want! 

My dad keeps quiet. Negan gets off Jesus's neck. Jesus starts catching his breath. Negan walks over to me

Negan: Give me Lucille

His Lieutenant gives him his bat. He puts the bat right in my face. I see that it has barbed wires on it

Negan: This is Lucille, beautiful isn't she? 

He starts messing with my hair with the bat. I begin shaking again

Negan: Wanna see what she can do?

I look up at him

Negan: I asked you a question

I shake my head no

Negan: Talk!

Me: N-No

Negan: Why not?

I don't answer so he puts the bat under my chin, putting pressure on it

Negan: Why? Hmm

I stayed quiet. He lets out a sigh and uses the bat to the push me down

Negan: Such a waste...oh well

He lifts the bat in the air

Mom and Dad: NOOO!!!

Jesus jumps on me holding me with one arm while sticking the other out to Negan

Jesus: NO!! 

Negan stops himself

Negan: Dammit boy!

Jesus: Please don't kill her

Negan notices the knot around his arm

Negan: You broke free hmm maybe you are useful after all. And you

He points at me

Negan: You and I going to have a really fun time together

He laughs

Negan: Watch and learn 

He walks over to our parents. I cry on Jesus's chest. He holds me closer

Negan: And for you two, I won't be needing you after all but I'm taking your kids

Dad: No! You bastard! 

We walks over to him

Negan: I think I'll start with you first

Mom: No! 

Negan: Wait your turn. Separate the kids

One guy grabs Jesus and tries pulling him away but we quickly hold each other tightly. They eventually pull him away from me and sit us both back on our knees

Negan: That's better

Dad: Celina, Paul ( Jesus's real name)  promise us you'll always protect each other

Jesus: I promise

Me: Dad...

Dad: promise us!

Me:...I promise...

Mom: We love you both so much

She cries

Negan: isn't that touchy. Hope you enjoy the show

He lifts the bat in the air and smashes the bat on our dads head

Jesus: DAD!!

I watch in horror, tears streaming down my face. He repeatedly smashes his head until it's nothing but mush

My mom starts screaming

Negan walks over to her and lifts the bat in the air

Jesus: MOM!!

He starts smashing her head in until again nothing but mush. Negan catches his breath

Negan: Goddamn that was good

He picks something off the ground and goes over to me

Negan: You really did have your mother's eyes

He opens his hand revealing he's has her eyes. I faint


	15. Scouting

Me: I woke up in a small room. I didn't know where Jesus was. Negan kept me as a slave not once did I see Jesus. One day Negan went to my room touching and kissing me I knew what was going to happen but then the door opened and Jesus was there holding a gun and shot him in the head. He had my bow, gave it to, and we ran like hell then you guys found us

Daryl: I don't know what say. What that guy did to your parents no one should have to go through that.  I'm sorry you guys had to to see that

Me: It's ok Negan's dead now that's all that matters to me. Jesus avenged our parents. They're in a better place now. I think I'm going call it a night, thank you for listening

Daryl: Of course

Me: Goodnight

Daryl: Night

I go into the room and fall asleep

The next morning I wake up and see Daryl sleeping on the floor. I quietly get up and leave the room. I go in the bathroom and fix myself off. I decide to explore around the area so I go back in the room, grab my bow and arrows then leave the house. It was still quiet out. I go over to the wall and climb over. I begin walking down the street where I came across a sign that said there was a gas station near by so I continue my walk. I finally arrived at the gas station. I hear a guy scream in the back so I quickly take out my bow and sneak over. I take a peek and see a group of biker guys insults two guys. One of bikers take out a guy and points it at one of them. I aim and fire. The arrow goes through his head

Guy: What the fuck?!

I shoot at another guy. The rest freak out, hop on their bikes and take off. Once they leave I go over to the two guys

Me: Are you guys alright?

Guy: Yeah we're fine thanks for saving us

Me: Your welcome

Guy: I'm Aaron and this is Eric

Me: Nice to meet you guys I'm Celina. You guys should probably get out of here before more come 

Aaron: You should come with us we have a town called Alexandria

Me: I can't I have someone waiting for me and we have to find our friends and my brother

Aaron: Here in case you ever change your mind

He hands me a map which has directions on how to get there

Me: Thank you Aaron maybe one day you'll see me there

Aaron: Maybe so, thank you again

They get in the car and take off. I go to get my two arrows and clean them. I then over to one of the bikes and push it back to the town. I finally get there and put the bike in front of the house. I go inside and into the room. Daryl wasn't in there

Me: Daryl!

He runs over

Daryl: Where the hell were you?! 

Me: I went scouting 

Daryl: Are you out of your damn mind? What if you were in trouble? I wouldn't have been there to save you! You could have been killed!

Me: I'm here and alive now aren't I?

Daryl: That's not the fucking point! You had me worried sick!

Me: I'm sorry ok and as an apology I got you something

I take him outside and show him the motorcycle

Daryl: Where did you get this?

Me: Don't worry about it

He folds his arms

Me: Well what are you waiting for? Come on let's take this baby for a spin

He stares at me

Me: You know you want to

Daryl: I do 

I throw him the keys. He catches it and gets on the bike

Daryl: Hop on

I get on the bike 

Daryl: Hang on tight

I wrap my arms around his waist. He starts the motorcycle and takes off


	16. Hope

We travelled for a couple of hours, scouting through gas stations and buildings. We found food, water, supplies, medicine, and gasoline for the bike. We stop in front of this giant sign that says "Terminus" it was crossed out and said "No Sanctuary" 

Daryl: They were here. They must have continued down this road 

A loud thunder hits

Daryl: Dammit looks like a storms about to hit. We should get back. We're not going to be able to search for them today

I see something on the sign 

Me: Hold on

I get off the bike and grab it then hop back on. It had a map leading to a church 

Me: That's where they're at

Daryl: Hopefully they stay there 

We take off


	17. Home Sweet Home

He parks the bike under the roof of the house. We grab all the supplies and take it inside. We finish then sit down in the kitchen. It starts storming outside. Daryl gets up and goes to the fridge. He takes out two beers

Daryl: You look like you can use a drink

He puts one in front of me and opens it then sits back down and starts drinking

Me: Umm Daryl....I don't drink

Daryl: The world's gone to shit you might as well

He drinks. I look at the beer in disgust. I hear him snickering so I look and he's watching me

Me: I've never drank before this is hard for me

Daryl: I won't tell anyone

I grab the beer and take a sip. I make a weird face and start coughing. Daryl starts laughing

Me: Ugh that's disgusting; how can you drink this?

Daryl: Easy

He chugs his beer, squeezes the can, and slams it on the table

Daryl: See

Me: Well you can have mine

Daryl: Just chug it 

I take a deep breath

Me: I'm going to hate myself for this

I grab the beer and chug it then gag. He starts laughing again

Daryl: You'll get use to it eventually

Me: I don't see that happening

Daryl: I'm going to get more

Five minutes later he comes back holding big bottle of liquor. He sets it on the table and slides to his chair

Daryl: Want to share this with me? 

Me: Don't you think one of us should be sober enough to guard the place?

Daryl: This place is dead, no one's here we'll be fine

He drinks then shakes his head

Daryl: Strong shit

He hands it to me

Me: Daryl

Daryl: Stop being a pussy and drink it

I glare at him then snatch the drink and start chugging it

Daryl: Hey! Save some for me

He snatches it out of my hand and looks at it. It's halfway gone

Daryl: Damn girl you almost drank the whole thing

Me: That's for calling me a pussy

Daryl: Hmph...

He chugs the rest

Daryl: *slurring* Aw man all gone 

He gets up

Daryl *slurring* I'm g-gonna get more

Me: More? How many bottles are there?

Daryl: *slurring* F-Follow me I-I'll show you

He stumbles out of the room

Me: You good?

Daryl: Mmhmm

I get up and follow him to a door that leads to a basement. There's a cabinet full of liquor bottles. He takes two out and hands them to me then another two

Me: You're trying to get me drunk huh?

He looks at me

Daryl: *slurring* What if i am? 

He starts laughing, he lies his head on my shoulder. I roll my eyes and laugh

Daryl: *slurring* Come on let's drink!

We go back in the kitchen, set the bottles on the table, and sit down

Me: You still haven't told me about your family

Daryl: *slurring* You just don't give up; do you?

Me: I'm curious

Daryl: *slurring* Alright but if I tell you

He points at me

Daryl: *slurring* You have to chug that bottle

Me: Oooooh ok 

He takes a drink

Daryl: *slurring* Well my mom was a drunk and my dad was an abusive prick. Merle was the only one who was there for me even though he was a pain in the ass, always getting into trouble. My whole family is dead, I'm the only Dixon left. Just be happy you still have your brother

Me: I don't even know if he made it out  alive

Daryl: *slurring* I'm sure he did. Don't lose hope

I nod

Daryl:*slurring* I told you about my family now drink

Me: That was like a little demo of it

Daryl: What more do you want me to say? Huh? Want me to explain every detail on what my dad did to me?

Me: Forget I said anything 

I grab the bottle and start chugging. He chugs his then throws it at the wall behind me. I spit out the drink

Me: What the fuck?!

He storms out of the room but I follow him

Daryl: *slurring* Stop following me girl! 

I stop in confusion then go after him again. I grab his arm but he quickly pulls away

Daryl: *slurring* Did you hear what I said?

He gets in my face

Daryl: *slurring* Are you fucking deaf?!

Me: What the fuck is wrong with you?!

Daryl: *slurring* YOU that's what!

Me: Me?....ME?! What did I do?

Daryl: *slurring* You act like you have a perfect life. Just because no one in your family was drunk or abusive doesn't mean you have to tell people with fucked up lives about it. No one gives a shit! I don't give a shit! Your parents are morons anyways

My jaw drops

Daryl: *slurring* All they had to do was keep their mouths shut then they would still be alive but no they're big mouths got them killed

I start to tear up

Daryl: *slurring* Aww did I hurt your feelings? 

Me: Shut up....

Daryl: *slurring* Are you going to cry? Huh little baby? Miss your mommy and your daddy?

Me: Shut the FUCK UP!

Daryl: *slurring* Or what you gonna hit me?

He gets in my face

Daryl: *slurring* Take you best shot

I glare but don't do anything

Daryl: *slurring* That's what I thought bitch

He begins to walk away

Me: So sad how your own father made you his bitch

He stops

Me: I'm guessing Merle was the favorite son in the family since he never took a beating. Your father probably wished he never had a pathetic little bitch

Daryl punches the wall

Daryl: *slurring* The fuck did you say?

Me: Are you deaf?

I walk away

Daryl: HEY! 

I ignore him

Daryl:*slurring* I'm taking to you girl!

Me: Fuck you Daryl! 

I walk over to the front door getting ready to open it until a bow hits it next to my face. 

Me: Fuck!

I quickly turn around. Daryl has his crossbow in his hands

Me: Are you out of your fucking mind?!

Daryl:*slurring* You don't to get to say that and walk away

Me: Well then I guess we're even now

I glare while putting my hand on the knob still looking at him. He walks halfway towards me

Daryl:*slurring* Don't you fucking turn your back on me!

I stare, turn the knob, and turn to the door. He throws his crossbow to the ground while storming over to me. By the time I get the door opened he turns me around and forces me against the door. The door slams shut.  His hands were forced on my shoulders and he was right in my face breathing heavily 

Me: What? Are you going to hit me? Wouldn't surprise me. Taking on the role of your fath...

He forces his lips on mines


	18. That Was Unexpected

Warning: Sexual Content

I stand there in shock. He stops and looks at me.  Right when I'm about to say something he interrupts

Daryl: *slurring* Don't say another fucking word 

I nod as he kisses me again. I begin kissing back. He puts his hand on the back of my head and pulls my face in making the kiss deeper . He then picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist while I hang onto him. He takes me to the bedroom and gets on the bed still holding me. I take off his vest then his shirt, he takes mines off and lays me down. He hovers over and starts kissing my me then my neck, then my chest. He grabs the button on my pants but I quickly stop him

Me: Daryl wait

Daryl: *slurring* What's wrong?

Me: I have a confession to make

He gives me a confused 

Me: I-Im a virgin 

He leans in 

Daryl: *slurring*  Me to

He kisses me

Daryl: *slurring* Want me to stop?

I shake my head

Daryl:*slurring" Good 

He grabs the button on my pants again and unbuttons it. He then unzips it and pulls my pants off. This was the second scariest thing ever. Im about to lose my virginity. He starts taking off his pants. Even though I was scared I'm glad it was with Daryl and not Negan. Next thing I know he's hovering over me again. We start making out. I feel his hands on my back. He reaches my bra and tries uncliping it but struggles

Daryl: *slurring* How the fuck do you take this off?

I smirk then unclip it for him. He pulls it off and tosses it to the side. He starts kissing my chest. I feel his hands go down to my underwear and pulls it off. He takes his off. Oh god this is it. Before I know it he gets in and starts thrusting. We both let out soft moans as he keeps going. It started to hurt so I grab onto the sheets. He starts going faster. I moan then grab onto his back and dig my nails in. He moans still going. I pull his head down and start kissing him. He grabs the back of my head with one hand while putting the other on the bed to balance himself and goes more faster while moaning louder then finishes. We both moan as he falls next to me. We're both breathing heavily. He goes over to his pants, takes out a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and lays back down next to me. He takes a cigarette out, lights it, and starts smoking. I put the covers over us and cuddle with him

Daryl: How was that?

Me: It was great

Daryl: I wasn't being too rough was I?

Me: No

I lied

We're both watching the rain from outside

Me: I was thinking that maybe we could do a target practice with our weapons before we leave

Daryl: Yeah that would be cool

I look at my lucky charm around his neck and smile. He looks at me and smiles as well

Me: Goodnight

Daryl: Night

I lay the other way and close my eyes. Once Daryl's done with his cigarette, he puts it out, lays behind me, wraps his arms around me and falls asleep


	19. Rude Awakening

I hear a loud bang noise and wake up. I hear men talking outside the room. I start shaking Daryl

Me: *whispering* Daryl wake up

He wakes up and looks at me

Daryl: What's...

I cover his mouth 

Guy: We know your in here!

We quickly get off the bed and change

Guy: We saw our bike outside. My men told me a woman killed two of our guys...not cool

Daryl looks at me

Me*whispering* What?

Daryl*whispering* What the hell did you do? 

Me*whispering* You heard what he said

Daryl*whispering* You killed someone for that bike?

Me*whispering* They were getting ready to kill someone 

We hear them getting closer to the door so we quickly hide under the bed. Daryl goes in first.The door opens.  Three guys go in the room

Guy: Here kitty kitty

They start searching the room.I quietly take my bow and place it on Daryl's stomach, place two arrows on there as well, grab an arrow and attach it. He looks at me and shakes his head. I ignore him and aim at one of the guys leg. I shoot his leg, he falls on one knee and yells. I quickly grab another arrow and shoot at another leg, he falls and yells

Guy: Shit! 

He runs out. I quickly get out under the bed and go after him

Daryl: Celina! 

I follow him outside there's still three bikes out there. Before I know it a gun is pointing at my head 

Guy: Drop the bow sweet heart 

I drop it

Guy: Turn around slowly

I did what he said

Guy: Holy shit

Me: Oh shit...


	20. Dwight

Dwight: We've been looking all over for you and your brother. Where is he I wonder he has alot of explaining to do on why he betrayed us and killed Negan 

Me: I can think of one reason

Dwight was one of Negan's lead men. He would go into my room and give me food or escort me to Negan 

He starts circling around me still pointing the gun at my head

Dwight: So your the one who killed my men

Me: Hell yeah 

Daryl comes out with his crossbow

Dwight grabs me, holding me hostage

Dwight: Easy now. Wasn't the person I was expecting to see

Me: My brothers not with me

Dwight: That's a shame. Well then who might you be

Daryl: Daryl 

Dwight: Daryl huh I'm Dwight. Is this your boyfriend Celina?

Me: No

Dwight: Lies... he looks like your type

Me: Screw you

He laughs

Dwight: Your coming with me

Daryl: Like hell she is

Dwight: She comes or she dies, you decide

Dwight starts pulling me to his bike. Daryl follows still aiming at him. He gets on the bike, sits me in front of him, and turns on the bike staring Daryl down

Dwight: Nothing personal

He points the gun and shoots him. . Daryl falls to the ground 

Me: Daryl! 

Dwight points the gun back at me

Dwight: Face forward!

I do what he says and he takes off. I look in the side mirror and see Daryl on the floor

Dwight: He seemed nice. I liked him

Me: Fuck you...

He smacks me with the gun, knocking me out


	21. Savior

I wake up lying on the bike. My hand was cuffed to it. The bike is on the side of the road

Dwight: About time you woke up. Change of plans my bike was leaking out from this

He shows me an knife. I smirk because when he wasn't looking I was able to cut the gas wire 

Me: Oops 

Dwight: Now we walk

He uncuffed the bike but puts my other hand behind my back and cuffs it

Dwight: You try anything and I'll blow your brains out 

Me: Go fuck yourself Dwight 

Dwight: I see why Negan liked you so much 

I roll my eyes, he pushes me

Dwight: Walk 

I start walking. We head into the woods

An Hour Later...

We're still walking 

Dwight: Daryl huh?

Me: You mean that guy you just shot? I remember him

Dwight: You're lucky Negan's dead. I saw what he did to your parents, that fucked me up 

Me: Dwight shut up

Dwight: Could you imagine what he do to Daryl? Besides bashing his brains in maybe he'll show you his eyes like he did with your mom

I stop walking he pushes me

Dwight: Keep walking

I stand there

Dwight: I said keep walking

I turn around

Dwight: Do you have a death wish?

I glare at him

Dwight gets in my face

Dwight: I said do you have a...

I kick him in the balls. He falls to his knees yelling in pain. I then kick him in the head and make a run for it

Dwight: Celina come back here!

I don't know where I'm going, I'm just running as fast as I can. I go behind a tree and sit against it. I use my feet to lift my body halfway and put my cuffed arms under then put one foot at a time in between my arms so that my arms are in front of me. I quickly get up and start running again. I end up stepping on a bear trap and fall. I bite my shirt and yell in pain. I look at my leg then try unlocking the trap but it's too tight. I look and see I'm near the edge of a cliff. Suddenly a walker comes out of the ground in front of me and starts crawling over 

Me: Oh shit!

I start tugging at the trap, kicking at the walker everytime it got close to  me. It reaches my leg and climbs up. It forces me down and tries biting at me but I'm holding it back. A gun shot goes through its head and it falls on me. I toss it to the side then see Dwight standing there pointing his gun at me

Me: Fuck

Dwight: I tried to be patient with you, I really did but you just ain't worth it anymore

He loads the gun

Dwight: Goodbye Celina

Suddenly Daryl runs out and shoves Dwight off the cliff. Dwight screams

Daryl: Enjoy the fall asshole!

We hear him land. Daryl looks at me

Me: Daryl? 

Daryl: Miss me?

He comes over and grabs the trap

Me: You got shot

He pulls out my lucky charm, the bullet went in it

Daryl: Guess your lucky charm really does work

I smile as he pulls open the trap. I take my leg out 

Me: Ah shit my leg

Daryl puts my right arm over his neck and helps me up

Me: I thought for sure you were

He kisses me 

Daryl: Come on let's keep moving

I start limping as we walk 

Me: How did you find me?

Daryl: There were gas trails in the road I followed them and found the bike

Me: Duhh haha

He laughs

Me: It's not safe over there huh?

Daryl: No. I grabbed everything we found yesterday so now we follow the map and find everyone

I look down

Daryl: You really like that place?

Me: It was safe. It's my fault they found us

Daryl: We were leaving anyways

Me: I know

We make it to Daryl's bike and hop on. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his back. He puts his hand on mine and grabs it

Daryl: It's going to be ok

Me: I know 

We take off


	22. The Church

We drove around for about a day following the map. We finally arrived at the church but see a fire truck blocking the front door with walkers trying to get through from the inside

Daryl: Dammit they were here. Where did they go?

I take out the map Aaron gave me and show Daryl

Me: We can try this place

Daryl: Where did you get this?

Me: Remember how I saved someone from getting killed

Daryl: Yeah

Me: Him and his friend gave me this, they said they have a whole town. Maybe they're there?

Daryl: You sure?

Me: Yeah 

Daryl: Alright let's go there then

We take off again


	23. The Road to Alexandria

We traveled for about two days. We used the rest of the gas that we had and continued on. We made little pit stops here and there but just mostly found water and a first aid kit. Daryl used it to bandage my leg. After a few hours the gas was running very low only time would tell how long we had. We were halfway there when suddenly the bike stopped

Daryl: Ah shit!

He pulls the bike over on the side of the road

Me: What do we know now?

Daryl: We walk

Me: What?

He looks in the bag where we kept food and water

Daryl: We'll be okay, come on

He gets off the bike and looks at me. I stare at him

Me: You're serious?

Daryl: Do you trust me?

Me: Yeah 

Daryl: Well then

Me: ok...

I get off the bike and we start following the road

Thirty minutes later....

We're holding hands

Daryl: Hey

I look at him

Me: What's up?

Daryl: I just wanted to say I'm sorry about all the things I said to you back at the house

Me: You were drunk

Daryl: I was such an asshole to you 

I laugh to myself

Me: So was I 

He smiles

Daryl: You were a bigger asshole than me 

We both start laughing. He stops as I keep walking still holding my hand. I feel a tug and look at him, he pulls me to him and hugs me 

Daryl: I'm sorry again

Me: I'm sorry to 

He kisses my head then we continue walking

An hour later...

We make it to a really big wall. Someone on top sees us

Guy: What is your business here?

Me: We're looking for Aaron and Eric. They were attacked a couple of days ago by a biker gang. I was the one who saved them

Guy: Celina?

Me: Yeah that's me

Guy: Open the gate! Go get Aaron?

Me and Daryl look at each other

Daryl: Well shit

The gate starts to open

Me: Let's hope they're here

Daryl: Yeah

The gate fully opens and we walk through


	24. Alexandria

Guy: Welcome to Alexandria

Me: Thank you

We see that it really was a whole town full of people

Daryl: Holy shit

Me: Wow

Aaron: Celina!

Aaron runs over to us

Me: Aaron!

We hug

Aaron: I can't believe you're here

Me: We didn't find our friends but we were hoping they would be here. This is Daryl by the way

He smiles and shakes his hand

Aaron: Nice to meet you Daryl

Daryl nods

Aaron: What are their names? Your friend's 

Daryl: Rick, Glenn, Maggie...

Me: Jesus, Michonne, Carl...

Aaron: Hmmm.... Follow me

He takes us to the other side of the town

Aaron: Do they look familiar?

We look over and see them, all of them except Jesus. Rick looks over and sees us. He walks over to us and hugs Daryl first then me. Everyone else comes over and greets us with hugs. I turn around and see Jesus staring at me in disbelief

Me: Jesus...

I start limping to him while he runs. Once we meet we hug each other tightly and start crying

Jesus: They told me you were dead

He cries more

Jesus: They told you were dead, I'm so sorry

Me: I thought you were dead the tower was on fire, I was looking all over for you but I couldn't find you. What happened?

He puts his hands on my shoulders

Jesus: I'll tell you

Flashback...

Prison

The floor collapses taking me with it. I scream

Jesus: CELINA!

Jesus: I called out to you but then suddenly blacked out. I woke up in a house where I saw Tyrese with Carol, Mika, Lizzie, and little ass kicker. He told me a piece of the roof fell off and hit me in the head. He saved me but said he saw you on the floor, you weren't moving so he took me

End of flashback...

Jesus: I was such a wreck knowing that you were...

He tears up but I quickly hug him

Me: We're here together now

Jesus: yes we are

Daryl comes over

Jesus: Daryl? Holy shit

They hug

Daryl: Glad your safe brother

Jesus: Same to you

Me: Daryl saved me at the prison so I've been with him this whole time

Jesus: Thank you Daryl for taking care of her

Daryl: No problem man

Jesus looks at my ear then my leg. I point at my ear

Me: From the fall

I point at my leg

Me: Bear trap

Jesus: Damn 

Me: We ran into Dwight

Jesus eyes widen

Jesus: What?

Me: He was going to take me back to the camp but I got away and Daryl shoved him off a cliff so we don't have to worry about him anymore

Jesus: Good I hope that bastard burns in hell along with Negan

Aaron comes over

Aaron: Sorry to interrupt but I bet you two would like some fresh clean clothes

Me: Hell yes

Aaron: That house right over there is yours we have working showers do feel free to use them

Me: Working showers? 

Aaron: Yup 

Me: That's exactly where I'm going then

I head over to the house and check it out. It was very big and spacious. I go upstairs and into the bathroom. I turn on the water then undress and hop in. Nice warm water. I don't know how long I was in there for but it was a really nice shower. I finally finish and dry myself off. Someone knocks on the door

Me: Yeah

Jesus: I brought you clothes

I sightly open the door and grab them and close the door 

Me: Thank you Jesus

Jesus: Your welcome. I'll be downstairs you should get your leg and ear looked at

Me: Alright I'll be down in a minute

I hear him leave 

I change into my new clothes, fix my hair, and head downstairs


	25. The Expedition

As me and Daryl settled in we learned we had lost Beth, Lizzie, and Mika but then we were introduced to Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Tara and father Gabriel. We all got along with each other

Two days later...

Rick, Glenn, and Daryl were going on a supply run. I sneak over to Rick

Me: Hey Rick

Rick: Yeah

Me: I can trust you right

Rick: Of course

Me: This paper in my hand is for your eyes only do not let Daryl or Glenn see this 

Rick: What is it?

I hand him the paper. He opens and sees it says pregnancy test. He looks at me then smiles and puts the paper in his pocket

Rick: You can count on me

I hug him

Me: Thank you Rick 

Rick: Your welcome 

I walk away

The Next Day...

I ask Jesus to come over. We sit at the kitchen table. I start shaking

Jesus: Everything ok?

Me: I have to tell you something

He gives me a concerned look. I take a deep breath and look at him

Me: I'm pregnant

He stays quiet

Jesus: Does he know?

Me: I'm going to tell him later 

Jesus: Your pregnant... I'm going to be an uncle? 

Me: Yeah haha

He starts tearing up

Me: Dammit Jesus

I get up and hug him

Jesus: Mom and Dad would be happy for you

I tear up. He hugs be tightly

Me: I know

We stop and look at each other. He wipes the tears off my face

Jesus: Go tell him 

I smile and nod

Me: Wish me luck

He kisses my head. I leave and go to Daryl's hangout which was Aaron and Eric's place. I knock on the door. Eric answers

Eric: Celina hi how are you?

Me: I'm good how about you?

Eric: good just having dinner with Aaron and Daryl

Me: Oh I'll just come back later

Eric: No come join us we have enough for one more, come on

I smile and head inside. It was a nice dinner, we were talking and laughing and having a good time. Daryl wanted to go for a walk before heading home. We were holding hands. He was quiet

Me: You ok?

Daryl: Not really

I get concerned

Me: What's wrong?

He stops and faces me

Daryl: I'm leaving

I'm shocked

Me: What? Why?

Daryl: Me, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Tara, and Aaron are going around the cities to look for food, water, medicine, people, etc 

Me: How long will you be gone?

Daryl: About a month or two 

Me: When do you leave?

Daryl: Tomorrow

I put my head down and start crying

Daryl: Hey hey

He lifts my head up

Daryl: I'll be back before you know it besides I will have your lucky charm with me the whole time

Me: I'm pregnant

Daryl:... What? Are you serious?

Me: Yes

He stays quiet

Daryl: I don't know what to say

Me: Daryl if you don't want anything to do with this baby I'll understand

Daryl: I need to think about this... I need time to clear my head

Me: I understand

I kiss his cheek

Me: Goodnight Daryl

Daryl: Night

I go back to my place

Me: Jesus; are you here?

He sits up on the couch

Jesus: Yeah I'm here still

He sees that I've been crying and gets up. He walks over to me

Jesus: Celina what happened?

Me: He said he needed time to think about it but he's leaving tomorrow

Jesus: Where's he going?

Me: A big supply run thats going to last one or two months

He hugs me

Jesus: It's going to be ok

Me: Can you stay the night with me

Jesus: Of course. No matter what happens just know I'll always be here for you

Me: I know thank you

Jesus: Your welcome

Me: I'm going to go to bed now 

Jesus: I'll be down here if you need anything ok

I nod then head to my room. I lay on the bed and fall asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and notice Daryl isn't laying next to me. I get up and head downstairs. I go over to the couch, Jesus is sleeping. I start shaking him

Me: Jesus

He wakes up and looks at me

Jesus: Hey; you ok? 

Me: Daryl hasn't shown up. Can you lay next to me, I don't want to be alone up there

Jesus gets up

Jesus: Yeah of course 

We go into my room and lay on the bed. We're facing each other

Jesus: I'm sure Daryl's fine, close your eyes and get some sleep

Me: I love you Jesus

He smiles

Jesus: I love you to 

He kisses my head then starts rubbing it while humming "silent night" a song our mother use to sing to us. I close my eyes and start humming with him, eventually falling asleep


	26. Saying Goodbye

I wake up noticing Jesus wasn't there so I take a shower to wake myself up. Once I'm done I go downstairs and see breakfast on the table

Jesus: Morning sleepy head. I made breakfast

Me: You made breakfast?

Jesus: Don't act so surprised 

Me: You never cook 

Jesus: I asked Carol to teach me 

I sit down

Me: Smells very good

I take a bite

Me: Oh my god... This is delicious

He smiles big

Jesus: Thank you

We start eating. I start laughing

Jesus: What?

Me: Dad would be so disappointed in you

We both start laughing

Jesus: At least mom would be proud

He starts mimicking our mom

Jesus: when you get married you cook for your wife and wash the dishes so that she knows she loves you

I start mimicking our dad

Me: no Paul you need to be a man and hunt for your food then cook it

Jesus: oh stop it dear

We start laughing. There's a knock on the door

Me: I got it

I get up and open the door. It's Daryl

Daryl: Hey

Me: Hey

Daryl: I was wondering if we could take a walk

Me: Uh yeah hold on. Jesus 

He comes out of the kitchen and sees Daryl

Daryl: Sup

Jesus: Hi...

You can tell he pissed at him

Me: we're going to take a walk

Jesus: Alright, careful

I leave the house and close the door. We started walking around Alexandria without saying a word to each other. We go over to a lake and stare at it

Daryl: I've been thinking all night about what you told me and I've made my decision

He gets in front of me and grabs my hand

Daryl: I'm going to make sure our baby is the baddest motherfucker ever

I smile and laugh

Daryl: That's not all though

I look at him. He gets on one knee

Me: Daryl?

Daryl: Since we're both new at this I thought why the hell not and marry her

Me: Really?

Daryl: Yeah

He puts a metal wire ring in my finger

Daryl: I don't have an actual ring so I just made one. What do you say? Will you marry me?

I look around and see everyone from Alexandria watching including Jesus. I look back at Daryl and smile

Me: Yes Daryl I will

He gets up and hugs me. Everyone starts clapping

Abraham: Hey! What's going on over there!

Daryl: We're getting married! I'm going to be a dad!

Everyone starts cheering

Me: Wait your leaving today

Daryl: That's why we're getting married right now

Father Gabriel and Rick come over

Me: Jesus get over here! 

Jesus runs over 

Me: Your going to be my best man

Jesus: What? Now?

Me: Yeah

Rick stands next to Daryl while Jesus stands next to me. Everyone watches as we get married

Father Gabriel: You may kiss the bride

Daryl kisses me

Everyone starts cheering

Abraham: Yeah slip her the tongue!

Daryl flips him off still kissing me. He stops and I hug him. Carol comes over holding a cake 

Carol: Can't have a wedding without a cake

I start tearing up

Me: This is beautiful

Daryl smiles

Me: Did you plan all this last night

Daryl: Hell yeah

He kisses me

Three hours later...

After having a good time celebrating it was time to say goodbye to everyone leaving. Jesus hugs Daryl

Jesus: You be safe man, come back home to my sister

Daryl: I will that's a promise

They smile and shake hands then Daryl comes over and hugs me tightly 

Daryl: I love you

I look at him and smile

Me: I love you to

Abraham: We're leaving!

Daryl kisses me

Abraham: Daryl get your ass over here boy!

Daryl kisses my head then gets on the bus. Jesus stands next to me and puts his arm around my neck. The bus takes off, everyone starts waving goodbye


	27. All Be Damned

One month later...

I have a little baby bump you can't really see it when I have my shirt on. Everyone has been visiting and checking up on me. My leg and ear are finally healed.  Me and Jesus found a clothing store so we grab  everything we could fit in the van and head home. We were halfway there, it was already night time. A group of walkers were in our way and close to Alexandria so we got out and took care of them. We split to make sure there no more walkers close. One grabs my leg but I quickly use my arrow and shoot it in the head. I take the arrow out and wipe it on the corpse

???: Well all be damned

I freeze. before i could do anything something hits my head, knocking me out. I wake up to darkness, there's a bag over my head. My mouth is gagged, I try to move but both my arms and legs are tied. My head hurts alot. I hear footsteps coming over to me. It stop. Someone grabs and sits me up on my knees. My shoulders touch someone else's and they start struggling to get loose, sounded like Jesus. The bag is removed from my head, the first thing I see in front of me...

Negan: Well Helloooo beautiful 

My eyes widen

Negan: Aww what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost

He smiles big at me then pulls the bag off the person next to me, it's Jesus. He sees Negan and freezes. Negan gets in his face

Negan: Surprised? I would be to shooting someone in the head and they're still alive. How does something like that happen? Two words

Negan starts hitting his head where Jesus shot him at

Negan: Metal... plate. I'll deal with you later

Negan comes over to me. He grabs my head and looks at it

Negan: Sorry about the head couldn't help myself. Don't worry I was careful not to hit you too hard. Even though you deserve it for what you, wait no what he say? Daryl I believe did to Dwight. Pushing him off a cliff...damn. Who is this Daryl guy huh? A boyfriend? 

He puts his hands on my throat and squeezes it

Negan: Have you fucked him? Hmm? You know that virginity of yours was mine to take, no one else's

Negan starts getting mad, squeezing tighter. I start struggling. Jesus screams at him. Negan hits Jesus's using his head making him fall back

Negan: Get out of my fucking face!

Negan looks back at me then smiles while letting my neck go

Negan: I got off track 

He gets up and waves someone over

Negan: Look familiar?

Shane goes over to him

Shane: Didn't think I'll ever see you guys again

Jesus glares while I'm shocked to see him

Negan: Found him on the road, took him in and made him one of my soldiers. Someone who I can trust

He looks at Jesus then goes over to me

Negan: Now you be a good girl and don't do anything stupid

He unties the rope on my legs then pulls me up. Jesus gets up but is struck with a gun by Negan's Lieutenant, Simon

Negan: Nice one

Simon: Did you forget about me asshole?

I try to go to Jesus but Negan pulls me to him

Negan: You saw what happened there? That's going to keep happening if you don't listen

He starts taking me to the van Jesus and I brought from Alexandria. I hear Jesus calling me as we're walking. I look over and Shane starts kicking him. I try running to him but Negan grabs and smacks me hard that I fall to my side. He goes over to my front side

Negan: I told you not to do anything stupid

I see his leg lift so I quickly put my arms in front of my stomach, he kicks my arms instead. I roll the other way. He kicks my back. I start screaming. I hear Jesus screaming "stop". Negan grabs and rolls me back to face him. I quickly free my mouth 

Me: I'm pregnant!!

Negan laughs

Negan: Bullshit

He lifts his leg

Me: No please! I'm serious, I'm pregnant! 

He stops himself then picks me up and forces me on the back of the van. He lifts my shirt up and sees the bump

Negan: Well shit. Guess we'll just have to be careful

He pulls me away from the van and opens the trunk

Negan: Get in

I slowly start getting in but he shoves me 

Negan: Keep it down over there!

He stops beating on Jesus

Negan gets in the van and closes the trunk door

Warning: rape

Negan: Lay down

Me: Please...

Negan takes out a walkie talkie 

Negan: Simon untie the boys mouth, beat the shit out of him, and stay on so we can hear everything

Simon: Got it boss

He unties Jesus's mouth

Jesus: Fuck you all

He hands Shane the walkie talkie then starts punching Jesus

Simon: Boss has your sister in the van, wonder what he's going to do

Jesus: Don't you fucking touch her!

He continues punching him

Me: Stop! 

Negan: Lay down and I will

Me: Ok...ok

I lay down, Negan hovers over me then talks in the walkie talkie

Negan: That's enough 

They stop. Negan sets the walkie talkie down then rips my shirt. I start shaking as he starts putting his hands all over me. I look away. I hear him take his jacket off then his shirt. He starts undoing my pants 

Dad: Be strong

He pulls them off then grabs my hands and puts them over my head, tying them to the seat belt strap. He grabs my face and makes me look at him

Negan: I want to hear you enjoy every last second of this

He starts kissing my neck 

Negan: Haven't been with another woman since you left so you can imagine how lonely I've been

He unclips my bra and pulls it over my head, leaving it on the rope. He then starts kissing my chest, then my stomach, then goes lower. I quickly look up on the roof trying not to think of what's coming. I feel him pull my underwear off then spreads my legs. I hear him take his pants off 

Negan: You ready for me? I'm ready for you

Negan hovers over me and gets in hard. I grab onto the rope as he starts thrusting. He grabs my face, makes me look at him, and kisses me. I try pulling away but he has a good grip on me. He finally stops and keeps going. He stares at me as he thrusts 

Negan: Starting to enjoy it aren't you?  
I can see it in your eyes

Me: Fuck you

He laughs then spreads my leg again getting in more. I let out a soft moan

Negan: That's it your getting there

He starts going in more. I let out a moan 

Negan: Gotcha

He keeps going as I let out moans for every thrust. He grabs the walkie talkie and turns it on. Simon, Shane and Jesus can hear everything

Shane: Sounds like Negan's getting some action 

He puts the walkie talkie to Jesus's ear. 

Negan moans

Negan: That's the spot

Jesus starts getting mad, tears are streaming down his face as he's forces to listen until the very end. Negan finishes and starts catching his breath 

Negan: Fuck that was good

Jesus: Motherfucker!!

Simon kicks Jesus in the face

Simon: Settle down! 

Negan laughs then grabs and turns me around. He puts me on my knees and bends me down

Negan: What you thought I was finished? I'm just getting started

He gets in and starts thrusting. I look at my ring and think about Daryl. His smile, his laugh, the way he holds me, just him. I feel a hand on my fingers and snap out of it

Negan: What's this? 

Negan grabs the ring and pulls it out 

Me: That's mine

Negan: Quiet

He looks at it

Negan: So you're "married" to this Daryl guy? Psh what a joke 

He throws the ring

I tear up

Negan: You and this Daryl are pretty serious. You lost your virginity to him, got knocked up by him, and married him. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. He begins thrusting harder and faster while holding my neck down

Negan: your going to learn tonight what happens when you fuck with me. He keeps going. I hold in the moans and tears

Negan: Fuck this is good, don't want it to end

He grabs my head and pulls it up, hanging on as he still goes. He finishes and let's out a loud moan. We catch our breaths. He unties my hands then faces me to him. He starts kissing me. I quickly pull away but pulled back into the kiss. He lays on his back as he pulls me with him then breaks the kiss. I sit up and see him smiling as he puts his hands in my thighs

Negan: Your turn

I'm exhausted

Me: No...

Negan puts the walkie talkie to his mouth

Negan: You sure about that?

I stare at him. Negan rolls his eyes and presses the button

Negan: She won't cooperate so your going to beat him until we're finished her

Me: No!

Negan sets it down

Negan: I said your turn

I can hear Jesus yelling in pain outside

Negan: I'd hurry up who knows how long it would take until his last dying breath

His yells get louder so I do what Negan says and start thrusting 

Negan: That's my girl

I'm able to hold back the tears, still hearing Jesus outside. I ignore it and focus on Negan. I keep going until i finish letting out a moan and falling off Negan to my side, catching my breath. He grabs the walkie talkie

Negan: Alright let him breathe

They stop. He sets the walkie talkie down then grabs my face

Negan: That was great. Thank you for showing me a good time, now get dressed

We both put our clothes back on. My shirt was ripped so Negan grabs a shirt from the front seat and gives it to me. I put it on and see the ring so I grab it when Negan isn't looking and put it in my pocket. He ties my hand again and opens the trunk. He grabs me by the hair, pulls me out, and throws me to the ground. I fall on my knees but he grabs the rope and pulls it hard, making me fall on my back and starts dragging me on the floor to where everyone was at. He starts whistling. It was the same sound from when me, Jesus, and our parents were running from Negan's men. He stops in front of Jesus and let's me go

Negan: Have fun boys?

Simon: Thought for sure he wasn't going to live after this but damn the boy has strength

I look over and see Jesus flat on the floor. I crawl to him seeing his face swollen, bruised, and bloody. He slowly looks at me, he's exhausted

Negan: Whose turn? 

Me: Jesus

He tries getting up but falls back down

Shane and Simon: Heads!

Shane: Fine tails

Negan flips a coin

I help Jesus on his knees, his head falls on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around him

Negan: Heads

Shane: Shit!

Simon: Yes!

I look over at them. Simon starts walking over to us

Simon: Alright sweetheart ready to have some fun?

I grab onto Jesus tightly

Me: Jesus

He grabs Jesus and starts pulling at him. Jesus hangs on to me. Negan comes over and hits him with the end of the bat, knocking him off and making him let go. Simon forces me on my back while Shane pulls my arms back and holds me down. He starts undoing my pants. I scream "please"  and try getting away. Jesus sees

Jesus: No!

He starts crawling to us

Jesus: Get your fucking hands off her!

Negan puts his foot on Jesus head and forces him down

Jesus: Get the fuck off!

Negan puts pressure to his head. He starts yelling in pain

Negan: You're going to lay there and watch

Jesus: Fuck you!

Negan laughs then looks over at them

Negan: Take it easy, she's expecting. And shut her up before the dead get here

Shane covers my mouth while the Simon gets in and starts thrusting. Negan takes out a cigarette and starts smoking while watching. He had Lucille on his shoulder. Jesus tries breaking free 

Negan: Just stop trying, it's already too late

Jesus: I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you all!

Negan laughs then starts putting pressure on Jesus's head again. He yells louder. I look over and reach my hand out to him. He does the same. Simon finishes then turns me around where him and Shane trade places

Jesus: Goddamnit no, stop please

Shane smirks at Jesus and gets in. Jesus hits the ground and hides his face in his arm. Negan sees and gets off Jesus. He grabs him by the head and pulls it up

Negan: Watch and learn what your actions have done. Your little sister getting fucked over and over again

Shane finishes. Negan let's go of Jesus 

Negan: Get up Jesus

Jesus just lies there. Negan starts pushing him with his foot to get him up but he doesn't move

Negan: I'm going to count to three. If your not on your feet at three. I'm going to kill your sister and her baby; do you understand me? Jesus quickly looks at him. Negan grins

Negan: Good... One...

Simon smacks me. Jesus quickly uses his hands to pick himself up halfway

Negan: Two...

I get smacked again but harder. He struggles but gets on his feet. Negan hits Jesus's leg with the bat making him fall to his knees as he yells in pain

Me: Stop!

Simon puts his foot on my chest and holds me down

Negan: Three...

Jesus: N-No

Negan walks over to me. He puts the bat on my stomach and lifts it in the air. Jesus uses all his strength to jump and hover over me. The bat hits him in the back. He yells in pain

Me: Jesus!!

Negan: You stupid motherfucker! Get off!

He hits him again. Jesus yells louder but stays. I grab onto him

Jesus: I won't let him hurt you both

Negan looks and sees walkers coming

Negan: Great the party poopers are here. Put them in the car they're coming with us. We're not even halfway done 

They pull Jesus off and take him away into the trunk of the car. Negan pulls me up

Negan: We're going to have so much fun at home, you'll see

He puts me in the trunk with Jesus


	28. Savior's Camp

Jesus and I are close to each other

Jesus: I'm suppose to protect you and I failed. I'm so sorry. I let them rape you when I could have stopped it

Me: I'm sorry for letting them beat you. If I had just listened to what he told me. I thought they were going to kill you

He wraps his arms over my neck and pulls me to him. We both start crying

Me: I'm scared

Jesus: Me to

Me: They're going to kill us 

I start shaking 

Me: I love you Jesus

Jesus: Shhh...

The car stops. I shake more

Negan: We have someone you might recognize

The trunk opens. Negan unwraps Jesus arm around my neck and pulls me out. Simon pulls Jesus out but he loses his balance and falls to his knees

Simon: Get up!

He forces him back up

Negan: We're taking them to the doctor, let's go

Everyone is glaring at us. We go to the infirmary and get checked. Jesus's wounds were cleaned and patched. However Negan had something else planned for me...an ultrasound

Doctor: Your having twins

I'm shocked 

Negan: Excuse me?

Jesus looks over 

Jesus: Twins?

Negan: You keep your mouth shut over there

Doctor: Negan; are you the father?

Negan: No

Doctor: I see..

Negan: What?

Doctor: Nothing... Nevermind

Negan: Are we done?

Doctor: Yes you may go

Jesus and I are taken into a room, a familiar room

Me: Oh my god not this room again

Jesus: This is where it all happened

I look over at him then randomly smile

Jesus: What?

Me: I'm going to have twins

Jesus smiles

Jesus: I know

I smile and rub my belly

Jesus: Have you thought of a name, I mean when you didn't know about the twin thing?

Me: Angel if it were a girl. I haven't thought of a boys name, I wanted Daryl to name him

Jesus: Maybe he'll name him little ass kicker number 2 

We both laugh then quickly stop. The door opens. Negan walks in. We glare at him

Negan: I would get nice and comfortable here if I were you. No way in hell we're letting you both out of our sights again. No one knows your here, no one knows how to find this place, and no one is coming to save you so get use to it

He leaves

Me: He's right no one knows where we're at. There's no hope in leaving

Jesus hugs me

Jesus: I know...


	29. And You Are It

It's been about three months now. My baby bump was getting alot bigger then I expected. Daryl was probably back home in Alexandria. I missed him and everyone else. These three months have been nothing but hell. They did nothing but torture us. Jesus had it worse because of his "betrayal" no matter how bad they beat him he was still standing, still breathing, still fighting. When it came to me he was vulnerable, he had to watch as they constantly beat and raped me. He was traumatized but I was always by his side, they never separated us

The Next Night...

Shane and Simon walk in

Shane: On your feet you two we have some guests here we'd like you to meet

We glare and stay still but they forcefully pull us up and take us outside. They take us to the middle of the camp and sit us on our knees. We look and see Glenn, Rosita, Daryl, Michonne, Abraham, Maggie, Rick, Aaron, Sasha, Carl and Eugene in front of us. We don't react because we're physically and mentally exhausted from the beating we had a couple of minutes ago before they came back into the room. Negan's talking to them 

Negan: First things first, I want to know which one of you assholes is Daryl

They stay quiet. Shane goes behind Daryl

Shane: He's right here Negan

Shsne you son of a bitch...

Negan walks over to Daryl and looks at him. Daryl's glaring at him but he looks pale. I see that he's been shot in the shoulder

Negan: So you're Daryl? I'm Negan, You're the one who knocked up my girl not with one but two kids?

Daryl stays quiet

Negan: You don't know? Well it's true, you're having twins but that's not acceptable when it comes to her

Daryl just glares

Negan: Ah what do we have here

He grabs the lucky charm from his neck, pulls it off, and walks over to me 

Negan: I believe this belongs to you

He shows me but I just glare at him

Negan: Mmhmm you two have a very serious relationship

He puts the lucky charm around my neck then starts rambling again to them about them killing his guys or whatever

Negan: I'm going to beat the holy hell out of one of you

I look over at Jesus and grab his hand. He looks over at me and grabs mines tightly. Negan checks everyone out one by one

Negan: I simply can't decide... Wait I got it

He goes over to Rick

Negan: Ennie

He goes over to Maggie

Negan: Minnie

We watch as he passes by everyone pointing Lucille at them including us. I start shaking. He continues

Negan: And you...

Walks around and points

Negan: Are...

Walks around again and points

Negan: It...

He points the bat at Jesus

Me: No...

Negan: I let all my anger out on you, your worthless now...traitor

All of Negan's men shout "traitor". Negan looks at Daryl

Negan: I was so close to choosing you but when someone betrays us they are to be dealt with first

Negan grabs Jesus and pulls him to the middle, facing him in front of me. Negan pulls Jesus's beanie off and throws it at me

Negan: Enjoy hell

He lifts his bat up but i quickly hug Jesus. Negan stops himself

Negan: Goddammit! What is with you guys doing this shit! I could have killed you, you stupid girl!

I start crying, we're hugging each other as tight as ever

Me: Jesus no!

Jesus: I love you 

Me: No don't say that!

Jesus: protect your kids; do you hear me? You fucking protect them

Negan grabs me

Negan: Let... go.. now

Me: Fuck you! Fuck off!

Negan glares

Jesus: I love you so much Celina

Me: I love you so much to Paul

Negan: Let go Dammit or i'll kill the father of your children

Jesus: Celina your gonna have to let go

Me: No

Jesus: You have to, he's going to kill Daryl if you don't. You know he will. Let go

I start crying

Negan: One..

Jesus: It's going to be ok

Negan: Two...

Jesus: Be strong , never quit

I let him go, Negan pulls me away and sits me back. Jesus looks at Daryl

Jesus: Take care of her, take care of my niece, nephew, or both just take care of them

Daryl nods 

Daryl: That's a promise brother

Negan goes up to Jesus

Negan: it's pretty quiet out here, why don't you sing us a song Jesus? 

Jesus glares at him

Negan: Go on. I've heard you sing to your sister before

Jesus looks at me. I shake my head no while tearing up

Negan: I'll start you off..."silent night, holy night" 

Jesus looks down and starts singing while crying 

Negan: Perfect

He listens for awhile, enjoying it then lifts the bat up and smashes it on his head. Everyone freaks out. Jesus falls but lifts himself back up, still singing while blood drops down his face

Negan: Would you look at that? Taking it like a champ

He hits him again. Jesus yells but still sings

Negan: Goddamn

He begins hitting him over and over again. I get flashes of my parents suffering the same fate but snap out of it and watch. Voices echo for every hit

Dad: promise us you'll protect each other

*SLAM*

Jesus: I'm going to be an uncle

*SLAM*

Jesus: protect your kids; do you hear me? You fucking protect them

*SLAM*

Jesus: I love you

*SLAM*

Jesus: be strong, never quit

*SLAM*

Jesus: Never quit

Jesus stops singing, Negan starts catching his breath. I realize Jesus was dead. He died the same way mom and dad did and I couldn't protect him like he always did for me. I stare in shock at his body, blood everywhere, his head was nothing but mush. Negan starts snapping his fingers in front of my face but I don't react

Negan: And just like that, she's out.  You work for me now. Anyone even tries anything funny you will suffer the same fate as Jesus here now get the fuck out of my sight

Everyone gets up slowly and start to walk off. Daryl goes over to me 

Daryl: Celina...

I don't react. He starts patting my cheek 

Daryl: Come on we're going home

He grabs my hands and pulls me up

Daryl: I got you

We start walking until I feel a tug at my other arm. I stop and look to see Negan holding it. Daryl stops and sees

Daryl: Come on

He pulls me but Negan still has my arm

Negan: Where do you think you're going?

Daryl: She's coming home 

Negan: I'm not finished with you yet. You go home when i tell you to. Say goodbye to Daryl, your not going to be seeing him for quite some time now

Daryl: No, your not taking her and my kids

Negan: The kids will be fine, we have doctors. We'll take good care of your children. Celina I told you to say goodbye now do it

I look at Daryl

Me: Goodbye Daryl

He holds in the tears and shakes his head. Rick comes over

Rick: Daryl we have to go

Daryl: We're not leaving her!

Negan: Let go of her now or you'll never see her or your kids ever

Rick: Daryl you have to

Daryl quickly grabs and kisses me. Negan rolls his eyes

Daryl: I love you... I love you...

Me: I love you to Daryl

Negan: Alright break it up, let's go

Negan pulls me away from him and starts taking me back to my room. I look over and see Daryl being pulled away by Rick

An hour later...

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed staring at the wall still in shock. Negan comes in with a bowl and sits next to me. He fills the spoon up and puts it in front of my lips. I just sit there

Negan: You have to eat, it's not good for the babies

I dont listen to him. He puts the bowl down, grabs my face, and makes me look at him

Negan: You are in pain I understand that and I am truly sorry but that's the past, this is the present. You need to think about the future 

I look at him and slap him hard. He grabs his face

Negan: You did not just...

I start attacking him. He quickly grabs my wrists and holds them back

Negan: Easy, easy

I start crying on his chest. He wraps his arms and holds me while rubbing my head

Negan: That's gonna cost you


	30. It's a...

Eight months later...

These past eight months had been hell it was the same thing every day. I never said a word to anyone, looked at anyone. I was filled with sadness and hatred. Not once did I see Daryl. I was locked in that damn room the whole time staring at Jesus's beanie and Daryl's ring. Later that night my water breaks. Negan picks me up and takes me to the infirmary. After pushing for a long time one baby comes out

Doctor: It's a boy

Before I react to the baby the other one is ready to come out so I push for some time and it comes out

Doctor: it's a girl

I catch my breath as watch as they clean them then take them into another room

Me: where are you taking them?

Doctor: We just have to make sure everything's ok with them. Get some rest

He injects me with a syringe. I fall asleep. I wake up and look around. I see Daryl sleeping on the chair next to me

Me: Daryl

He wakes up then quickly hugs and kisses me 

Daryl: I missed you so much 

Me: I missed you so much to

Daryl: Did you see them?

Me: It's a boy and girl

Daryl smiles

Daryl: Have you thought of names?

Me: Just for the girl. Angel

Daryl: Angel huh? I like it 

Me: I wanted you to come up with the name for the boy

Daryl: Hmm... What about Pauly? Then Paul when he gets older

I smile 

Me: I love it

The doctors come in with the babies. They give me Pauly and give Daryl Angel

Doctor: Congratulations

Daryl: Thank you

The doctors leave

I look at Pauly and smile

Me: He looks just like you

I look and smile at Daryl. He smiles at me

Me: My little Pauly

Daryl looks at Angel

Daryl: She's so beautiful. My beautiful Angel

He kisses her 

Daryl: Should we switch?

I smile and nod as we switch babies

I look at Angel and smile big

Me: My precious baby girl

Daryl: Wow he does look like me. Hey there little buddy. I'm your dad. Merle would have never believed this. He would have been a great uncle believe it or not

Me: Jesus to

I begin to cry. Daryl comes up to me and rubs my back

Daryl: Let it all out

Me: He didn't even get a chance to meet them

Daryl: I know, he would have loved them

Negan walks in. Daryl glares while I wipe the tears off my face

Negan: Would you look at that?  The whole family is here... Well sort of

I roll my eyes as he walks over

Negan: May I?

I look over at Daryl, he stays glaring

Negan: I'm the one who brought Daryl here. I think I deserve a chance to meet the kiddos

I look at Angel then hand her to him. He smiles big as he rocks her

Negan: Aww she has your eyes

He looks and smiles at me

Negan: You really do have your mothers eyes

He's has my mother's eyes in his hands

I snap out of it 

Me: Can I have her back please?

Negan: Of course

He gives her back to me then walks over to Daryl

Negan: Can I meet the little man?

Daryl hands him over still glaring. Negan rocks him 

Negan: He looks just like you 

Negan gives Pauly back to Daryl 

Negan: What are their names

Me: Angel and Pauly

Negan: I see. Enjoy this moment Daryl because you're going back to Alexandria afterwards 

Me: why? I can't take care of them by myself and their father needs to be here with them

Negan: His friends still owe me so this is an consequence. I will allow you to visit twice a month but if you don't follow my rules it'll go down to once a month and if you still don't follow then you will never see them again; do you understand me?

Daryl glares

Daryl: Five days

Me: Daryl don't

Negan: Excuse me? 

Negan starts walking up to him

Negan: What the fuck did you just say?

Daryl: I get five days a month to see them 

Negan: Who the hell do you think you are changing the decision I made for you?

Daryl: I deserve to see my kids and my GODDAMN WIFE!

Pauly starts crying. Daryl looks down when suddenly Negan grabs Pauly and tries taking him away but Daryl hangs onto him as Pauly starts screaming

Me: STOP!

Negan: Give me the kid!

Daryl: Get your fucking hands off him!

I lay Angel on the bed and quickly run over to them, grabbing Pauly as well

Me: Your scaring him, stop!

Negan sees Angel on the bed then let's go of Pauly, making me and Daryl fall and grabs her

Daryl: Angel!

Negan takes out a gun and points it at her. She starts crying

Me: Negan no!!!

Negan: Shut up! Shut the fuck up!

I stop and tear up

Negan: Don't ever...EVER do that again; Do you fucking hear me?

We stay quiet

Negan: Do you fucking hear me!

Me and Daryl: Yes

Negan: Good

He puts the gun away

Negan: ONE day a month, that's final

He looks at Angel and rocks her whose still crying

Negan: Shh it's ok sweetheart 

He walks over and hands me her

I quickly hold her close and cry

Negan: You have five minutes Daryl and then your ass is going to back to Alexandria 

Negan walks out of the room. Daryl wraps his arms around me and kisses both Pauly and Angel's head

Daryl: That motherfucker

Me: He could have killed her Daryl

He starts crying

Daryl: I don't want to leave you all here with that son of a bitch

Me: Daryl; why did you stand up to him? He could have killed you. He could have killed our baby.  Promise me you won't do that again. I don't want to lose you to. I dont know if I could live in this world if something happened to you

He kisses me

Daryl: If anything happens to me promise me like you did with Jesus on protecting our kids. You can't let that asshole have them

Me: Not a chance in hell would I ever let that happen.

Daryl: Good

He rubs my hand and noticed the ring wasn't there

Daryl: The ring

Me: Negan was very mad when he saw it and threw it so I grabbed it when he wasn't looking. It's in the pocket of my pants. I would never let that go

Daryl: At least you get to wear your lucky charm

Me: Take it

Daryl: No you need it more than I do

Me: Ok

Simon walks in

Simon: Alright lover boy let's go

He kisses me then Angel then Pauly 

Daryl: I love you all 

Me: We love you 

He hands me Pauly then leaves. I get back on the bed and rock them to sleep


	31. New Life In Hell

A week passes I'm finally out of the infirmary. Negan takes me to his place. He had turned an empty room into a kids room. He had built two cribs from scratch. I put Pauly and Angel into the crib. They fall asleep

Negan: Come here I need to talk to you about something

I leave the room and go over to him

Negan: In here

He goes into a room as I follow. It's his bedroom

Me: Shit

He closes the door from behind

Negan: You have been a very very bad girl. You slapped me, attacked me, and interfered with me and Daryl. And for that you have to be punished

Me: Come on man I just had kids 

Negan: I don't give a shit 

He starts walking over to me I start moving away 

Negan: Come here

Me: No 

Negan: Noooooow 

Me: Noooo 

Negan: I'm getting so sick and tired of you saying "no" to me. From now on everytime you say it I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Now get over here

I stay where Im at

Negan: Don't make me go over there and get you. It won't be pleasant

I don't move

Negan: One...

He takes a step, I take a step back

Negan: Two...

He takes another step, I go back and lean against the wall. His beds right next to me

Negan: Celina I swear to god

Me: I don't want you to rape me

Negan: Rape you? 

He starts laughing 

Negan: Oh baby doll that's not rape, that's sweet love making and you know you love it and you know you want it... you want me. Listen to me getting all worked up 

He laughs again then gets a serious look

Negan: Three

He charges at me. I quickly get under the bed but he grabs the bed, lifts it up, and knocks it over. I'm able to get behind the mattress when it hits the wall. Negan gets in from one side as I run out the other and to the door. I open it and run out. Negan follows me out then grabs me. I start screaming "no" but he covers my mouth

Negan: You're going to wake the kids, shut up

He takes me back to his room and throws me to the ground while closing and locking the door

Negan: You said no 

He goes over and kicks me in the stomach about three times, the last one rolls me on my back. He gets on me and starts punching me. He finally stops after about five punches then gets off. I roll to my stomach. Both my mouth and nose were bleeding. I hear him putting the bed back to where it was. He comes over and kicks my back. I let out a cry

Me: No more please

Negan: What was that? 

Me: Stop please

Negan: You said something else

He hovers over and puts his head down

Negan: "No more please?"

I shake my head but he punches me.  
He Grabs me by the hair, pulls me up, and stands me up. I'm looking down. Blood's dipping off my face

Negan: Take off your clothes

I stay still. He slaps me

Negan: Clothes off

I stay still again. He slaps me harder. I begin tearing up then take my shirt off. 

He grabs my shirt and wipes the blood off my face

Negan: Don't want blood all over my bed

He takes his shirt off 

Negan: Don't pull away from me

He grabs and kisses me. I feel his hands on my thighs. He feels something on the outside of my pocket

Negan: What's this?

I feel his hands go in the pocket. I quickly kiss him. He gets into it while pulling something out but loses grip  
Daryl ring falls out. I quickly look at it 

Negan: What the hell is that?

I crawl over and reach for it when suddenly Negan stabs a knife through my hand. My hand is inches away from the ring. I start screaming in pain. He picks it up

Negan: knowing that I hated this so much and throwing it, you still pick it up? Why the fuck would you do something stupid like that?

I don't answer I'm too busy crying from the pain

Negan: I'm talking to you dammit 

He puts his foot on the knife  

Me: Don't!

Negan: Then answer me; why do you have this?

I look up at him

Me: Because it's my wedding ring, Daryl made it for me 

Negan rolls his eyes

Negan: Well you can kiss this goodbye

He opens the window and throws it out

Me: NO!

He looks over at me as I quickly cover my mouth. He slams the window shut and walks over

Negan: No? 

Me: I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it

Negan: But you did

Me: Please I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Negan: Oh you're about to be

Negan smirks then forces his foot on the knife, the knife fully went in but the handle. I let out the loudest scream ever. We hear the babies crying

Negan: Look what you did, you woke them up

He leaves the room while I'm laying there crying. I can hear Negan trying to calm my babies

Negan: Shh it's ok; mommy was being too loud huh? 

I never said "no" to him again


	32. Consequences

After that insane night I was taken to the infirmary where my hands were patched and my face was cleaned up even though it was covered in bruises. My nose was broken and patched as well. Once they finished up I was taken back to Negan's place. The first place I go to was the kids room to check up on them. They were sound asleep so I kiss their cheeks and go into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see my beat up face. Jesus appears behind me

Jesus: Look what that monster did to you

Me: Jesus?

Jesus: That bastard is going to get what's coming to him

Me: What?

Jesus: Your going to do it right? After what he did to our parents? What he did to me? 

Me: I can't, I'm too weak

Jesus: He'll never expect it from you

Me: What if I fail? He'll kill my kids

Jesus: Study everything, your surroundings, what he does, where he goes, how to escape. You get the picture

Me: I...

*Knock knock*

Negan: what's going on in there?

I open the door

Me: Nothing, just looking at my face

Negan: We're going on a little trip

Me: What about my kids?

Negan: Shane will watch them

Me: Hell no

Negan: Do you trust me?

Daryl: Do you trust me?

He lends me his hand and I take it. We go outside into one of his jeeps and take off. I'm looking out the window

Negan: I want you to do something for me

I look at him

Negan: Rick was suppose to deliver a shipment of guns but only gave us half of what we needed

Me: And you need me for?

Negan: Well what do you think? They need to be taught a lesson so that they know when I mean a full shipment I really mean a damn full shipment not half, not a quarter, and full shipment

Me: What do you want me to do? 

Negan smiles

Negan: Your going to kill one of them

Me: W-What?

Negan: You heard me. They need to learn their lessons and know I mean business

Me: I won't kill any of them. They are my family, they've been there for me and Jesus since day 1

Negan sighs

Negan: you are such a pain in the ass; you know that? 

Me: I'm not doing your dirty work

Negan: Oh yes you damn well are because if you don't do it

He grabs my face and pulls me close to him

Negan: I'm going to kill your kids in front of you and then I'm going to let you watch as they turn into the dead and I'm going to give you the gun so you can put them out of their misery; how does that sound?

Me: Your a monster

Negan: Don't think I won't kill them

I start tearing up, he lets go of my face

Negan: Told you parents weakness are their kids

I wipe my eyes

Negan: do we have an understatement?

I nod 

Negan: Good

We go into Alexandria

Me: Who do you want me to kill?

Negan: That's up to you

The jeep stops. Negan grabs my hand and gives me a gun. It's Jesus's gun

Negan: Don't even try to point this at me

I nod then put the gun in my back pocket and put my shirt over it. We get out of the jeep. He grabs my hand as we walk over to Rick and everyone else. They had no idea we were coming. Negan stops and looks at me

Negan: Make me proud

He lets go of my hand. I start walking over to them. I see Jesus in the corner

Jesus: Don't do this

I look down and keep walking

Jesus: This isn't you. They let us in for god sakes 

Me: I have to, he's going to kill my kids

Jesus: there has to be another way

Me: there is no other way

Jesus: Celina please...

Me: I'm sorry

I stop and stand in the middle of everyone and start looking at each of them. Some were happy and some were confused. I look and see Daryl, he's surprised to see me. Aaron sees me and runs over

Oh god no

He hugs me tightly. I do the same

Aaron: I thought I'd never see you again; are you alright?

Me: Not one bit

Jesus: You saved Aarons life now you're just going to take it? What would Eric think of you? What would Daryl think of you?

I can't kill him

Negan clears his throat. I look over and he's getting impatient. Aaron stops hugging me then Rosita comes over and hugs me

Jesus: Rosita has no one; you think Abraham would care? You would lose his trust if he did

Me: Rosita

Rosita: Yeah?

Me: Forgive me

Rosita: Huh?

*BANG* 

I had pulled the trigger under her chin. Blood splatters as she falls to the ground. Everyone looks in shock. I turn around and walk back to Negan

Negan: I'll take that 

He takes the gun from me

Negan: Goddamn I didn't think you would actually do it

He goes over to them

Negan: Let that be a lesson to all of you. When I ask for a full shipment I really mean a fucking full shipment

I fall to my knees and start crying. Negan looks at me

Negan: Oh for crying out loud

He comes over and picks me up

Negan: Your embarrassing me

He takes me to the jeep and we leave. I'm still crying

Negan: Stop crying! You need to stop being a pussy and stay strong. So what you just killed someone; have you not killed before?

Me: That was different they were murderers

Negan: And they're not? You seem to forgotten that they killed alot of my people

Me: Cause you are all a bunch of murderous assholes!

He smiles, grabs my chin, and kisses me

Negan: Goddamn you're so cute when your angry 

I roll my eyes and look away from him

Negan: I'm not going to lie. When you pulled that triggered, I've never been so turned on

Me: You disgust me

Negan: Keep talking dirty to me

I move away from him and look out the window. He starts laughing

Negan: See that shuts you up


	33. Betrayal

A Month Later...

I'm in the kids room sitting on a chair holding Angel. Daryl comes in. I look at him then back down. He goes over to Pauly and picks him up then sits across from me. We stayed quiet for about five minutes

Daryl: First things first; What happened to your face?

Me: I said no to Negan

He stays quiet

Daryl: Mind telling me what the hell that was about at Alexandria?

I shake my head

Daryl: Look at me

I look at him

Daryl: Why did you kill Aaron?

Me: Negan made me

Daryl: Bullshit 

I glare

Me: He threatened to kill our kids and make me watch as they turned into walkers then he would give me a gun and make me kill them, that's why I did it! Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing; would you have?

He looks down at Pauly

Daryl: They don't want you at Alexandria anymore 

Me: That's understandable. After what I did. I betrayed them after trying so hard to get their trust. Do you want to hold Angel?

He nods as I go over to him. We switch. I hurt my hand

Me: Oww

He looks at it

Daryl: Did Negan do that?

I nod

Daryl: Son of a bitch

Me: Can you do me a favor?

He looks at me

Daryl: What?

Me: Even though it won't change anything I would really appreciate if you told everyone how sorry I am and to ask for their forgiveness. Tell them everything that I told you and let them know that I would never ever do something like that

Daryl: Maybe you should go over there and tell them 

Me: I don't think Negan would allow it

Daryl: Bring them here then 

Me: You're being an asshole; you know that?

Daryl: What do you expect? You killed Aaron. You saved him, he brought us to Alexandra, they let us into their home 

I hit the crib

Me: Were you not listening?!

Pauly starts crying. I put him in the crib but he continues to cry

Daryl: What the hell are you doing?

Me: I asked you a question

Daryl: I heard you 

Me: So then what the hell? 

I give Pauly his bottle which made him stop crying

Daryl: alright let me ask you something

Me: What?

Daryl: If I had killed Jesus; would you have forgiven me?

Me: Of course! If you had told me you did it cause someone threatened our kids or Rick and everyone else. I would have forgiven you because I would understand why you did it

He puts angel in her crib 

Daryl: You would look at me the same? talk to me the same way? 

He walks over to me

Me: Of course

Daryl: Why?

Me: Because I love you

Daryl: Even after killing your brother?

Me: Yes; can you do the same for me? 

He holds me close to him, his hand is on the back of my head. I do the same and rest my head on his chest

Daryl: I don't think I can

I let go of him then sit on the chair

Me: Goodbye Daryl

Daryl goes over to both kids and kisses their heads. He comes over to me and tries kissing me but I turn my head. He kisses my cheek 

Daryl: I'm sorry 

I stay quiet

Daryl: See you next month

Me: Maybe in two 

Daryl: What?

Me: You made your decision so I'm making mine

Daryl: I have the right to see my kids

Me: Then take them. Who knows I might get threatened again to kill them to save you

Daryl: How could you say that?

I shrug

Me: Can't be trusted right? Would you forgive me then? Killing our kids just to save you

Daryl: You wouldn't dare!

Me: Who knows

Daryl: I would never forgive you if you do something crazy like that

Me: you already don't forgive me even when I explained that it was either Aaron or our kids so why do you care?

Daryl walks to the door

I quickly get up 

Me: Daryl stop!

He looks at me

Daryl: Why should I? I'm done talking to you

Daryl leaves. I tuck the kids in then leave into the kitchen. I open the fridge and take out a bottle of liquor

Me:" I don't think I can" hmph 

I start chugging it

Jesus: What are you doing?

I finish and look at him. He's sitting on the table

Me: Go away Jesus

Jesus: I can't let you do this to yourself

Me: You can't stop me, you're dead

I start tearing up

Me: You're dead because of me 

Jesus: I died by my own actions

Me: Saving me

Jesus: Stop blaming yourself 

Me: Everything that had happened is my fault. I should have just died at the prison then none of this would have happened. I'm living in a hell

Jesus: What about Daryl? Do you regret that happening?

Me: Of course not

Jesus: Fate brought you two together, it brought us together 

Me: It did but I fucked up and now I lost both of you

Jesus: Give Daryl time he'll understand eventually

Me: Yeah right 

Negan walks in and sees the bottle in my hand 

Negan: Well you're finally starting to settle in 

I set the bottle down 

Me: I want to go to Alexandria

Negan: For what?

Me: To apologize 

Negan: Give me a break 

Me: Bring Rick over here then

He comes over to me and puts his hands on my cheeks

Negan: baby cakes you have alot to learn

Me: Please I don't want them to see me as a traitor

Negan: And what do I get in return? After all I'm using up my day taking you over there

Me: What do you want?

Why did I even ask

He smirks

Negan: I have something else in mind 

I stare at him

Negan: I want you to fight me

Me: Huh?

Negan: I want to see how much you really want to go to Alexandria

He backs up

Negan: Come on fight me

Oh my god I'm going to die


	34. Tough Enough

He really wants me to fight him? My parents mostly trained me and Jesus guns and archer but some combat training. Negan's a big guy so there's no way in hell I'm going to win

Negan: I don't have all day

I took a deep breath then grab the bottle and throw it at him. He dodges, giving me a chance to run at him and punch him which did nothing. He grabs his face and laughs

Negan: You call that a punch?

He punches me really hard, making me fall to my knees

Negan: That's a punch

I spit out blood then get back up only to be kicked in the chest, falling to the ground. I put my hand on my chest

Me: Fuck...

Negan: Get up 

I start getting up when he kicks me in my stomach, knocking me back on the floor

Negan: You're as weak as your brother 

He takes out a knife

Negan: Shits about to get real

He gets on top of me while using both knees to hold my arms down and puts the knife on my cheek then slowly cuts it. I don't yell but make a pain look. He stops and watches the blood slide down my face. He slides the knife to my lips then my neck to my shirt. He makes a hole in it then rips it. He gets off then fully rips it off

Negan: You lost your shirt because you're so damn weak 

I pick myself up, grab a piece of glass on the floor then swing at him, cutting his chest

He looks at the cut then at me

Negan: Nice one

He takes his shirt off and throws it to the side

Negan: Now I lost my shirt because I wasn't paying attention. Let's continue

I'm holding the piece of glass tightly. I know if he hits the glass with his knife, I'm going to drop it. I try swinging a few times but the bastard dodges them then cuts my leg. I'm able to swing and get his arm

Negan: You're starting to impress me

He tries to swing at me but I quickly dodge and punch him. He smiles then tries to swing again but I once again dodge and punch him then quickly grabs my hands and throws me to the wall and holds me to it. I drop the glass piece. I feel the knife on my back then rip through my bra. He pulls it off then throws me to the floor. He kicks over a different glass piece to me. I grab it and get up while  using my left arm to cover myself. He slowly walks over as I prepare until I hear Angel crying. I look her way. Negan takes the chance to smack the glass out of my hand. I quickly look at him. He punches me really hard that I fall onto the table. He grabs my head and pulls it up then goes to my ears

Negan: You've impressed me. I'll take you to Alexandria

Me: Thank you 

Negan: Yeah yeah

He lets go of me 

Negan: Clean up this mess 

He goes into the bathroom

I go into the room and put on a shirt then go to the kids room to take care of Angel


	35. Forgive, Forget

Next Day...

Even though I was sore from last night, I was scared to go back to Alexandria. We pull up 

Negan: I'll round them up

He gets out. I start shaking as I watch everyone coming together. Negan looks and signals me to come. I take a deep deep breath and get out. I start to walk over as I see everyone glaring at me. I go over to Negan

Negan: Listen to what she has to say, no funny business 

He looks at me

Negan: They're all yours

Me: Thanks

Negan: Whatever. Don't take too long

Negan walks away. I go in the middle and look at everyone

Eric: You have alot of nerve coming back here after what you did

Me: I'm here to explain why I did what I did

He rolls his eyes

Me: The reason I killed Aaron was because my kids were threatened to be killed and turned into walkers then killed again by my hands so I had to choose between them or you guys. Aaron was the first to approach me so I killed him. I know what I did will never be forgiven but I wanted to apologize and explain my actions. You all know I would never ever do something like this to hurt any of you. Rick

He stares at me. He's holding little ass kicker 

Me: You would have done the same thing if you were in my situation. Wouldn't you do anything to keep Carl and little ass kicker safe and alive?

He looks at both of them

Me: Wouldn't all of you do the same? Think about that. thank you for listening, I'm sorry once again

I turn around

Daryl: Hey

I turn back and see him

Daryl: Can I talk to you in private?

I look at Negan

Negan: Five minutes and we're out

Me: Alright

Daryl takes me to a small storage room and closes the door

Me: Daryl I wanted to apologize for all those horrible things I've said to you. I would never hurt our kids

He grabs and kisses me forcing me to the wall. I'm in shock but get into it. He stops

Me: Daryl?

Daryl: I forgive you. I'm sorry for being an asshole to you

I smile then kiss him. He takes my shirt off as I take his off

Daryl: I missed you

Me: I missed you to

Warning: sexual content

We start taking off our clothes. He grabs and pulls me to the floor. We start making out as he hovers over me and gets in. I grab onto him tightly as he thrusts. We moan quietly so no one can hear us

Daryl: I love you

Me: I love you to

He kisses me and keeps going. The door slams open. It's Negan


	36. Punishment

Daryl quickly gets off. I hide behind him. Negan looked pissed

Negan: Get dressed NOW!

Me and Daryl quickly start putting our clothes on

Negan: Hurry up!

We fully get dressed. Negan grabs and forcefully pulls me up then kicks Daryl in the face. Daryl grabs his face and glares

Negan: You just lost your chance to see your kids ever again. And you

He pulls me to him

Negan: Are never coming back here or ever seeing him again, let's go

He pulls me out and starts taking me back to the jeep while everyone watches. Daryl comes out. Negan throws me in, gets in, and we take off

Back at the camp...

Negan pulls me out and takes me to his room and throws me to the ground. He slams the door and locks it. I lean against the bed

Negan: I don't believe this shit. After everything I've done for you and you do this to me. I let you and your kids into my place, I make you a room for them, build them cribs, took care of them, took care of you, let you see your boyfriend, take you back to Alexandria and you do this! 

I stare at him, scared

Negan: You fucked up big time

Me: I'm sorry...

Negan: Shut up! You don't get to say anything now! Grab clean clothes, take a shower, and get in the kitchen afterwards

I slowly get up and grab new clothes then head in the shower. I couldn't stop shaking, I was scared of what was going to happen when I got out of the shower. I finish and go in the kitchen. He's sitting down eating 

Negan: Sit down

I sit and see a plate in front of me but look at him

Negan: Eat

I slowly eat, looking at him every once in a while. He was eating kinda fast, breathing heavily. Pauly starts crying. I get up but Negan grabs my wrist

Negan: Sit down

Me: He's crying

Negan: I don't give a shit, sit down now

I sit back down listening as Pauly cries louder

Me: Negan pl...

Negan: Don't you fucking dare speak. I will beat you to the fucking ground if you say another word. Eat! 

I look down. He slams his hands on the table

Negan: I said eat dammit!

I don't know what the hell I was thinking but I grabbed the plate and threw it to the wall. Negan just sat there and watched. I go into the kids room and tend to them until they fell back asleep. I leave and notice Negan wasn't at the table. One of the chairs was missing. I hear footsteps next to me so I look and get punched in the face. I fall to the ground. He grabs my leg and drags me into the bathroom. He picks me up and throws me on a chair and tries tying my hand to it but I start hitting him. He grabs my head and slams it to the wall, knocking me out. I wake up tied to a chair. I looked around the bathroom seeing that the tub was full of water. My head hurt so bad everytime I moved and my mouth was taped. I start tugging at the chair. Negan walks in

Negan: You're finally awake

I look at him and see scissors in his hand. He looks at it and smiles then walks over to me. I start tugging again. He starts feeling my hair

Negan: Look at all this long hair, long pretty hair. What you did at Alexandria was the last straw so now you're going to learn how much of an asshole I really am

He grabs some of my hair

Negan: Don't move now

He starts cutting it. I start tearing up as I watch hair fall to the floor piece after piece. After he was done he grabs a razor and starts shaving my head while humming a familiar song

Negan: Such a catchy song 

I say "fuck you" to him even tough my mouth had tape over it

He finishes then puts a mirror in front of me 

Negan: Look how beautiful you look

All my hair was gone

Negan: Kinda looks badass especially with all your cuts and bruises. Makes you look tough. He puts the mirror down then pushes the chair to the tub. He takes the tape off then tips the chair. I'm looking right into the water

Negan: Getting scared?

Me: Not one bit

Negan: We'll see about that. Once I'm done with you. You're going to be a whole new person

Me: Don't hold your breath

Negan: I love when you try to act tough

He forces my head down into the water and holds it as I struggle to breathe. He waits for a couple of minutes then lifts my head back up. I start coughing and catch my breath

Negan: The safe word is... master

Me: Blow me 

Negan: Ooooo maybe I will later 

Me: Fuck you

Negan: Oh yes you will as well

He puts my head in the water again, this time longer. He pulls me back up. I cough more

Negan: Master is all you have to say

Me: Is this the best you can do?

Negan: Now you're challenging me? I will make you wish you were never born

I look deeply in his eyes

Me: Go for it then

"Go for it then?" Why the hell did I say that when I know he's going to  fucking kill me?

He smirks then unties my hands. I start attacking him. He grabs my arms to make me stop but he trips over the tub and falls in, pulling me with him. The water splashes and gets all over the floor. I'm able to get a hold of his neck and start choking him while his head is underwater. He grabs my head and slams it into the wall twice, making me let go as I fall out of the tub. My head is spinning and my vision is blurry. I start crawling out of the bathroom, hearing Negan coughing 

Negan: Oh you fucked up now

He comes out of the bathroom and sees me

Negan: Where do you think your going? 

He rushes over and kicks me repeatedly in the stomach then my face. He stops and grabs me by my neck, brings me up and throws me to the table. I hit the edge hard and spit blood out on it. He goes behind me and gets to my ear

Negan: Still want me to go for it? 

Me: Give me all you got

What the hell is happening to me?

Negan: Oh I will

Warning: Rape

He grabs my pants and forces them down while ripping my underwear off then starts undoing his pants. He holds my head down then gets in harder than ever. I let out a painful yell as he keeps getting in more harder. I grab his hand that's on my head and try pulling it off 

Negan: That's what I fucking thought; you can't handle this shit huh? 

He begins thrusting, making it hurt. He begins to moan at every thrust, going faster. Tears are streaming down my face. I hold in the moans as it got more painful. I dig my nails into the table

Negan: Say master then I'll stop

I shake my head 

Negan: You don't want it to stop; do you? No cause you're enjoying every last second of this huh?

Me: I'm hating it 

Negan: How about this then. The safe word is Daryl or maybe Jesus 

Me: Fuck you

Negan: Mommy or daddy. I like daddy. Yes that's it. I'm going to make you shout daddy

Me: I'm not going to say shit 

Negan: We can do this all night if we have to

Me: Why bother? You'll never be the man Daryl is

Negan: What the fuck did you just say?

Me: Did I stutter?

He slams my head into the table. I black out for a couple of seconds. When i snapped out of it we were on the floor, he was hovering over me thrusting. I don't know why but I was moaning. Was I enjoying it when I blacked out? He hits me and I black out again, this time I was being dragged to his room and thrown on the bed but blacked out once more, walking up to me screaming in pain and crying

Negan: Aww am I hurting you? Suck it up 

I was fully awake this time. He was still going at it with me but I was in alot of pain 

Me: I... can't...

Negan: You can't what?

I cry but he keeps going. I yell at the thrust and shout

Me: DADDY!!

He stops and rubs my head

Negan: Told you I would make you say it but I'm going to finish what I started

He puts his hands on my shoulders and keeps going. I stuff my face into the pillow but he pulls it away as he keeps going. He finally finishes letting out a loud moan

Negan: Fuck that was great

I start catching my breath as he lays next to me. I put my pants up and button it. I started to feel nauseous so I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I stop and flush the toilet then start rinsing my mouth. Negan comes in and stares

Me: What do you want now?

All I remember was him walking over to me and lifting his hand. I wake up on my bed in my small room I was locked up in with Jesus. My mouth hurt alot. There was dry blood on the bed sheet where I was lying on. I get up and see two cribs on the other side so I walk over and see Angel and Pauly in them sleeping. The door opens and it's Negan

Negan: Glad to have your old room back?

Me: As long as my kids are here with me then yes

Negan: Enjoy it while it lasts

He gives me this evil laugh then walks out. I have a feeling I'm going to be in here for a long time


	37. The Plan

Three years later...

The kids were older, talking and walking. They were able to go outside of the room. Sometimes with me if I was good. Negan would still shave my head when it started to grow back. I wore Jesus's beanie the whole time. I missed him so much, I missed my parents, Daryl, everyone. I'm playing with Angel and Pauly. The door opens. Negan and Simon walk in. They run over to him in excitement

Angel and Pauly: Negan!

Negan: Hey kiddos

I glare at him

Negan: Look at the both of you, all grown up

They giggle

Negan: I'll be right back, your mother and I need to talk

He walks over to me. I look at the ground when I feel his lips on my cheek

Negan: Something has come up so now there's going to be some changes 

I look at him

Negan: Your kids are coming with me

I quickly run over to them

Me: No!

Negan: They're coming with me whether you like it or not

Me: Why?

Negan: I need young soldiers. Start then off really young and when they get older, they'll be dangerous

Me: You will NOT! 

Negan: Too bad. Simon you know what to do

He walks over

Me: Get away!

He grabs me but I start attacking him. Angel and Pauly get scared

Simon: Woah easy now darling

He wraps his arms around me and holds me down. Negan walks over to them

Me: Negan please!

Negan reaches his hands out to them 

Negan: Don't be scared we're just going outside

They slowly take his hand and walk outside with him. Simon let's go, runs out and closes the door as I follow but slam into the door. I start hitting it while screaming. Simon hits the door from the other side

Simon: Shut up! 

Me: Give me back my kids you bastard!

He unlocks the door and opens it. Shane comes in pointing a gun at me

Shane: Back up!

I do what he says while glaring. Simon comes in and starts taking the kids stuff

Me: No!

I take a step forward

Shane: Hey! I will fucking shoot you

Me: Shoot me then motherfucker!

I get in his face

Me: Come on Shane!

He smirks 

Simon: Shane let's go!

Shane grabs my lucky charm, pulls it off my neck, and runs out. I chase after him but once again I slam into the door

Me: You son of a bitch! That's mine!

I hear him laugh then I start kicking and screaming at the door. I was at it for ten minutes straight then collapsed to the floor crying. I lie there for about a minute then stand up and go at it again this time screaming Negan's name over and over again but he never came to the door. I give up and find Angel and Pauly's stuff animals so I grab them, sit on the bed, and hold them close to me. I couldn't believe Negan took my kids. Is he trying to make me miserable? Does he want me to break and go insane? If that's the case then  I know exactly what I have to do now

Me: I'm going to kill Negan


	38. Don't Lose Hope

Days pass, not once have I seen or heard from Angel and Pauly. I cried everyday for them hoping they would come through the door at any minute but it was never them. It would either be Simon or Shane dropping off supplies I needed or food that I stopped eating. I guess they had told Negan about it and he came in one day. I was lying on the bed facing the wall. He had seen how skinny I have gotten. He sits and starts rubbing my back

Me: Don't touch me

Negan: You need to eat

Me: Where are my kids?

Negan: All you need to know is that they're fine

Me: I want to see them

Negan: No, not like this

I look at him

Me: Let me see my GODDAMN KIDS!

Negan: If you want to see them then start eating 

Me: Will you really let me see them if I do?

Negan: Yes I will

He puts a plate in front of me. I look at it and start eating it really fast

Negan: Good girl 

He gets up and leaves

Weeks later...

I got back into shape for my kids. The door had opened and they come in

Angel and Pauly: Mommy!!

I run over and hug them tightly while crying and kissing their heads 

Angel: We missed you mommy

Me: I missed you both so much 

Pauly: I got you a present 

Me: you did?

Pauly gives me a metal ring, Daryl's metal ring

Pauly: I found it on the floor

I hide it before Negan sees and hug Pauly 

Me: I love it thank you

Negan clears his throat. I look at him

Negan: I believe I own an thank you

Me: Thank you so much Negan

Negan: Since you've been good. You get one of your kids for a month then get the other

Me: Why only...

Negan: Final offer. Take it or leave it

Me: Fine, thank you

Negan: You get to have them for the rest of the day. I take one of them tomorrow

He leaves

Me: Pauly; did you show Negan this?

I show him the ring

Pauly: No

Me: Good

I kiss him on the head. I will tell them when they're older


	39. Daryl

Five Years Later...

My kids were growing up fast, our relationship was stronger than ever. Negan agreed to let me have both of them with me one night 

Angel: Mom can you ask you something?

Me: Of course

Angel: Is Negan our dad?

Me: No sweetie he isn't

Angel: Who is?

Pauly: Is he alive?

Me: Promise me you won't tell Negan about this talk 

They nod in agreement. I tell them everything about Daryl. I even told them about their uncle Jesus and their grandparents. I wanted so badly to tell them that Negan's the one who killed them but not yet. Negan comes in

Negan: Time to go kiddos

Angel: Can mom take us?

Pauly: Please

Negan: Alright fine, I'll be there later

I smile as I take their hands while they lead me to Negan's place. Their room was an actual room, no more cribs but beds. I tuck them in and kiss them goodnight then walk out

???: psst 

I stop and look at the corner

???: Over here

I walk over. A hand covers my mouth and pulls me to the side. I look over and it's Daryl. He lets go of my mouth, I quickly kiss him

Me: Daryl oh my god; what are you doing here?

Daryl: Everyone left Alexandria, it's just me now

Me: But why?

He takes out a bag and shows me dynamites

Daryl: Im going to blow this place to hell. Him and his men will come to Alexandria to kill everyone but no one will be there

Me: Do you know where they're at? 

Daryl smiles

Me: What's with the smile?

Daryl: Remember that abandoned town we found

Me: No way 

Daryl: Yes way

Me: Perfect. Negan wont be here tomorrow so that'll give us some time

Daryl: Us?

Me: I'm going to help you of course. Around noon I take our kids out to play. I'll distract the guards 

I start playing with his hair. He grabs my hand and kisses it

Me: You look so damn good

He laughs to himself

Daryl: Can't say the same to you

He rubs my bald head. I lightly hit him in the shoulder

Me: Asshole

Daryl: I'm kidding 

He kisses me

Me: I got to go before Negan comes

Daryl: Our kids are really big

I smile

Me: I told them about you. They'll be happy to see you

He smiles and hugs me

Daryl: Goodbye Celina

Me: Goodbye Daryl

I kiss him one more time and leave

Negan: There you are; where did you run off to?

Me: I wasn't feeling well

He gives me a look

Negan: Your not...

Me: Of course not

Negan: Hmm 

Me: Goodnight Negan

I walk back to my room and go to sleep


	40. Vengeance

A week passes everything was in place there was only thing left to do but before I could do that I was with my kids in my room. They were staying the night 

Me: Do you both like it here?

Angel: Uh huh

Pauly: Yup

Me: What if I told you this place is bad

Angel: Bad?

Me: What if I told you Negan was bad

Pauly: Negan's not bad

Me: You sure? When he took you from me I didn't see you for weeks. I was locked in here; do you remember that?

Pauly: He said you weren't being good

Me: Really now? You really like Negan; don't you?

Pauly: Mmhmm

Angel: Yes mom

Me: Well remember how I told you about your grandparents and your uncle? 

Pauly: Yes 

Me: Do you want to know who killed them?

Angel: Ummm

Pauly: Yes

Angel: Yes

Me: Negan did

They give me a shock look

Me: That's why we're leaving tonight. To get away from the bad man so he went hurt us, so he won't hurt me

Angel: Where will we go?

Me: Somewhere better. With friendly people and other kids. There's a really big playground there to

They look at each other excitedly 

Me: But if you sleep now it'll make the day go faster and by the time you wake up we'll be out; ok?

They nod then jump into my bed. I tuck them in and kiss them goodnight. I wait until they are fully asleep then knock on the door

Me: Simon

Simon: What?

Me: I need to talk to Negan, it's urgent

He opens the door

Simon: Come on then, Shane take over

Shane: Always do

Shane stands by the door as Simon takes me to Negan. He's drinking a beer in the kitchen

Negan: Simon? Well this is unexpected

Simon: Someone says they have something urgent to tell you

Negan: Who?

I walk in

Negan: I see. Thank you Simon you may leave

Simon nods then leaves

Negan: So what's so urgent you wanted to talk to me about?

I go over to him and kiss him

Negan: Well hello there. What's that about?

Me: I've been so lonely lately since I have the kids with me all the time and it's been awhile since 

He starts kissing me. He sets me on the table and kisses me more

Me: Let's go in the bedroom

Negan: Alright

He picks me up and takes me to his room. If this plan was going to work. I had to play his game. He can go at this for hours so I'm going to have to beat him at his own game which meant outlasting him and make him exhausted. I don't know how long we went at it for but I just keep going even when I got exhausted I just keep going. He doesn't get exhausted quick 

Negan: Damn you're getting good at this

Me: You haven't seen anything yet

I felt sick to my stomach saying that. He disgusted me everytime I looked at him. What the hell was I thinking? 

Three hours later...

We're laying next to each other catching our breaths

Negan: Holy shit I never fucked so many times in my life

Me: Well there's more to come

I get on him

Negan: I'm exhausted baby I can't do anymore

Me: Alright well I better get back to my room 

I get off and start getting dressed

Negan: Don't be silly you can stay here tonight

Me: Sure? 

Negan: Yeah

He puts his boxers and pants on

Negan: I'm going to grab a beer; want one?

Me: Sure

He goes in the kitchen. This is it. Once it happens there's no going back

Jesus: Be strong

Dad: Be strong

I get up and go to a case on the wall where he put Lucille and grab it then hide it behind my back as I go in the kitchen. I go behind Negan and put my hand in his shoulder. Jesus's gun is in his back pocket 

Negan: You really made my night

Me: You did to but you're about to make my night even better

Negan: Oh yeah? How so?

I tighten my grip on the bat but an explosion goes off outside

Negan: What the fuck?!

He goes to the window and sees a house on fire. Damnit plan B...I hide behind the wall and wait for him. Another house explodes. Everyone outside is running around. He sees his people getting shot down

Negan: Motherfuckers!

He takes Jesus's gun out and walks over. I swing and hit his hand, making him drop the gun and yell

Negan: You bitch!

I hit him in the head with the end of the bat

Me: You can make my night better by dying!

I lift the bat but he tackles me to the wall then tries grabbing the bat but I hang onto it

Negan: You fucking whore! After all I've done for you and your children. Oh man you fucked up everything. You better hope you kill me or I'm killing your kids 

I hit him in the head with mines but it doesn't do anything so he does the same. I fall to my knees. He puts the bat against my neck and starts choking me. The barbed wires start cutting my neck. He lifts me up on my feet and gets in my face. I bite his nose and hang on, biting harder. He yells in pain then throws me to the fridge 

Negan: Fuck!

I look and see his nose bleeding. I had some blood on my mouth but I didn't care. I see Jesus's gun on the floor so I start to crawl over to it. Simon walks in

Simon: Negan shits going down outside!

Negan: Get her!

He runs over but I quickly grab the gun and shoot him in the head. I see Negan coming so I point the gun at him

Negan: Well what are you waiting for? Shoot me

I smirk and pull the trigger. It clicks. He smiles then punches the hell out of me. I black out on every punch then wake up to him not in front of me. Why didn't he kill me?

Negan: you better hope you kill me because I'm killing your kids

I look and see that the door was opened 

Me: Oh shit

I get up and noticed Jesus's gun was gone. I start heading out. I head over to my room and see the door opened. Angel and Pauly weren't in there. Someone starts whistling behind me. I turn around and see Shane. He has my bow

Shane: There you are. Took you long enough

Me: Where are they?

Shane: With Negan of course

Me: Where did he take them?

Shane: Outside the wall 

Me: What?

Shane: He's got something planned for your kids. If I were you I'd hurry but if you want to get to them, you have to go through me

Me: Drop my bow so it's a fair fight 

He looks at it then at me

Shane: This is a pretty cool weapon 

He aims and shoots at me. I move out of the way as the arrow passes by me, cutting my arm

Me: Nice shot asshole

He smirks then grabs another arrow. I run to the back of the room and grab the first arrow he shot at me. An arrow hits the wall above my head

Shane: So close

I see him getting another arrow so I quickly run over and tackle him. My bow slides across from us. He punches me off him making me drop the arrow then grabs a hold of my neck and starts choking me. I look and see arrows on the floor next to me so I reach over. He tightens his grip as I grab an arrow and stab him in the eye. He yells and let's go while I quickly grab another arrow and my bow and aim it at me. He stops and looks at me. I smirk and shoot him in the head. He falls back. I start coughing as I walk over to him. I see him wearing my lucky charm and grab it

Me: Asshole

I hear in the distance Angel calling for me. I put my lucky charm in my pocket then run off. I then hear Pauly call for me then Angel again so I run faster. I'm out in the forest following their voices until I finally see them sitting on the floor. Their hands hands and feet were tied. There was a herd of  walkers across from them chained to a tree

Me: Angel! Pauly!

Angel and Pauly: Mom!

Negan: There you are

I look and see Negan. Daryl was on the floor in front of him, hands and legs tied as well. Negan had Lucille on one hand and Jesus's gun on the other pointing at Daryl's head

Me: Daryl

Negan: So this attack was from you two? Should have known

Me: Just let them go 

Negan: You really think I'm going to listen to you? You're going to listen to me and you're going to do what I say

Me: What do you want then?

Negan: Throw the bow and arrows over here

I throw my bow at him then the arrows which landed next to Daryl's crossbow

Negan: Good now bow to me

He shoots me in the knee. I fall to my knees and yell in pain. Angel starts crying. Negan looks at her

Negan: What did I tell you about crying, shows sign of weakness. Stop it now 

She stops

Me: Don't worry Angel, I'm fine

Negan: We'll see about that. Who do you really love? Your kids or Daryl here? Who are willing to save and who are willing to sacrifice? What about revenge? Are you willing to sacrifice it all for me? The one who killed your parents and your brother. If you choose to save your kids, I will kill Daryl with Lucille then just walk out of your lives forever. If you choose to save Daryl I will shoot that chain holding the walkers and let them feast on your kids and once again walk out of your lives. And if you choose to kill me, everything will happen at once and you will lose everyone. What's your decision?

I look at the kids who were scared then I look at Daryl

Daryl: You know what to do

Negan: Quiet! let her decide

Me: I want to challenge you to fight to the death 

Negan: So you're risking to lose everyone just to kill me?

Me: Why not just face me yourself without killing anyone but me? No weapons just fists

Negan: You really think you can take me on even though you're injured?

I pick myself up 

Me: I know I can

Negan: This is going to be easy. Alright I accept your challenge

He walks over then puts the gun and bat down next to my bow and arrows and Daryl's crossbow

Negan: Nobody do anything stupid

He gets in my face

Negan: You sure you want to do this? There's no going back once the first move is made

Me: I'm sure

He hits me with his head, knocking me down. He starts laughing as I got back up only to get punched back down. He kicks my face then kicks at my stomach, putting me on my back

Negan: How pathetic. Look at you, your weak just like your brother. Get up

He starts circling around me as I start picking myself up. He kicks me back down

Negan: Come on now don't make it easy on me

I look at Daryl then at Angel and Pauly then start picking myself up again. Negan kicks me on my back again 

Negan: Let me tire you out before I kill you

He gets on me, holds me down with one hand then starts punching me over and over again

Daryl: Stop!!

I hear Pauly and Angel begging him to stop. My nose and mouth were gushing out blood as he kept going

Jesus: Never quit

*PUNCH*

Jesus: Never quit

*PUNCH*

Jesus: Never quit

*PUNCH*

He finally stops, gets off, and starts whistling "silent night". I picture my mom singing it to me and Jesus then picture Jesus singing it to me. He grabs Jesus's gun, goes back to me, grabs my shirt, and pulls me up while pointing the gun at my head

Negan: Any last words?

I start whispering so he lowers his head to me

Negan: Come again?

Me: Never...quit...

He gives me a confused look. I grab my lucky charm from my pocket and stab him in the eye with it. He yells and drops me. I crawl to Lucille and grab it. I get up and limp over to him and hit him on the leg. He falls to his knee then aims the gun at me. I quickly hit his hand while he fires. The bullet hits the chain where the walkers are at. I hit Negan in the stabbed eye with the end of the bat, forcing it in more making him yell louder. He falls on his back and starts laughing

Me: What the fuck is so damn funny?

Negan: What's it going to be now? Me or your kids?

I look and see the walkers heading towards them, they start freaking out. Daryl's trying to break free. I look down at Negan 

Me: Now you're going to know how Lucille feels

I lift the bat and hit him

Me: This is for my parents

*SMACK*

Me: For Jesus

*SMACK*

Me: For Aaron

*SMACK*

Me: For raping me

*SMACK*

Me: Taking my kids

*SMACK*

Me: Burn

*SMACK*

Me: In

*SMACK*

Me: Hell!

*SMACK*

I stop and look at him. His skull was cracked opened, his face was no more. I stare at him then start laughing. I don't know what got into me but I was glad the bastard was finally dead by me, by his own bat that took my families lives

Pauly: Mom!!!

Angel: Help us!!!

I snap out of it and see the walkers so close to them. I limp over but fall in pain. The walkers start reaching for them. I crawl as fast as I can to them. Daryl gets free, grabs his crossbow, and starts firing at the walkers. I jump onto Angel and Pauly and pull then under me. A walker was able to get to me and bites me hard on my neck. I start screaming in pain as it pulls a chunk of my neck off. An arrow goes through its head as it falls in on me. I knock it off then fall to the side. Damn, I've just been bitten


	41. Freedom

I lean against the tree next to us and hold onto my neck

Pauly: Mom, you've been bit

Me: I know

Angel hugs me tightly

Angel: Don't turn mom

I hug her back. Daryl comes over. I smile at him

Me: Daryl 

Daryl: Are you alright?

I shake my head

Me: Angel 

She looks at me

Me: Help me up

She stands and grabs my hand. I stand up then limp over to Daryl

Me: Daryl I...

I just show him

Daryl: No... I was too late

He hugs me tightly 

Daryl: I'm sorry

Me: Don't apologize Daryl

Angel: Mom

I look at her

Angel: This is our dad huh?

I nod

Me: Yes Angel 

She walks over to him. Daryl gets on one knee to face her. She hugs him. He's shocked but then hugs her back. I look over and see Pauly standing by Negan's body

Me: Pauly?

I limp over to him

Me: Pauly; what are you doing?

He looked upset

Pauly: He tied me up 

He starts crying

Pauly: Why did he do that? He was always there for me and he told me I was like a son to him

He looks at me

Pauly: I loved him like a father

Me: Pauly he was a bad man from the beginning. Your father is right there with your sister

Pauly glares at Daryl

Pauly: He's not my father

Me: Don't be silly of course he is

Pauly: He was never there for me

Me: Pauly

Pauly: Let's just go 

Me: Alright then

I go over to Daryl and Angel

Me: Let's get out of here

Daryl: I was able to get a jeep. I don't know how long it'll last but it's worth a shot

I smile and nod then go over to my bow and arrows and pick them up and put them on my back then grab Jesus's gun and put it in my back pocket. We all start walking back to the camp. Everything was on fire. I noticed Negan's place wasn't 

Me: Take them to the jeep, I'll be right back

Daryl takes them as I go over to Negan's place. I go into the bathroom, take a quick shower to wash all the blood off, and wrap a towel around me. Once I was done I grab the first aid kit and patch my leg and my bite wound

Negan: That looks bad

I look up and see him from the mirror sitting on the tub

Me: What the fuck?

Negan: Just cause you killed me doesn't me I'm gone 

Me: You're not real, get the fuck out of my head

He laughs

Negan: I'm just waiting

Me: For what?

He smiles

Negan: Your death of course

I walk out and go in his room. I had some of my clothes in there so I change into them then see Negan's jacket on the floor

Negan: You're not thinking of wearing my jacket are you? That's just crazy

I grab and put it on. I look in the mirror, it covers my neck. I see Negan in the reflection

Negan: You've officially lost your mind

Me: Shut UP!

I punch the mirror and crack it. He starts laughing. I walk out of the room and go into the kids room. I grab pillows and blankets then leave. I see Daryl by the jeep and walk over to him. He notices my change of clothes

Daryl: So that's what you were doing

Me: Don't want me all bloody now

Daryl: That jacket

Me: Just cause it covers my bite

Negan: Or you're obsessed

I shake my head and make a fist then quickly stop

Daryl: I packed the back with food, water, and supplies

Me: Good, I brought these for everyone

I show him the pillows and blankets. Daryl puts his hands on my face

Daryl: It's going to be ok

I smile then kiss him

Me: Let's get the fuck out of here

He smiles and gets in. I go in the front with him as Angel and Pauly were buckled up in the back. He starts the car and takes off

Twenty minutes later...

The jeep breaks down

Daryl: Shit

He tries starting it up

Daryl: Come on, come on

He hits the steering wheel

Daryl: Fuck

Me: This is where we start walking huh?

He looks at me

Daryl: Yup

Me: My favorite part

We get out of the car, take the kids out, and grab everything. We begin walking down the road. I'm holding Angel's hand. Daryl kept looking at Pauly. Pauly looks at him then looks away 

Daryl: Hey

Pauly: Hi...

Daryl: How are you holding up?

Pauly: Not good, you're not making it any better

Me: Pauly be nice

Daryl: It's ok

Angel: Why are you being so mean to our dad?

Pauly: He's not my dad! 

Pauly walks faster 

Me: I'll talk to him. Angel hold Daryl's hand

She holds his hand and smiles as I catch up to Pauly

Pauly: What do you want?

Me: That wasn't a nice thing you said to Daryl

Pauly: So

Me: I don't like your attitude Pauly. Is this because of Negan

He stays quiet

Me: Did you forget what I told you about him?

Pauly: No...

Me: What's wrong then?

Pauly: Nothing just leave me alone

Me: Don't walk too fast from us

I walk over to Daryl and Angel. They were getting to know each other

Daryl: Is he alright?

Me: He wants to be left alone. I'm so sorry Daryl. I never expected him to act like this and say that to you

Daryl: He'll come around

Angel: He's being a big baby

I laugh then walk with them. I start to fall behind because of my leg

Negan: Don't fall too behind, they may not notice it when you turn

Me: Go away

Negan: I just want to keep you company. No harm in that

Me: You're dead goddamnit

Negan: What I can't have fun while I'm here? It's entertaining watching you talk to me even though no one can see me. Makes you look 

He circles his finger next to his head

Negan: Cuckoo cuckoo

I stop and look at him. He starts circling around me while poking at my head

Me: Stop it motherfucker!

Angel: Mom?

I look and see her and Daryl looking at me

Angel: Are you ok?

Me: Yeah of course

I catch up to them then suddenly stop. My nose starts bleeding

Negan: Times running out for you

Angel: Mom?

Daryl looks at me

I collapse. Daryl grabs me before I hit the ground

Angel: Mom!

Pauly stops and turns around then runs over. I look at Daryl

Daryl: Hang in there 

I see Negan behind him 

Negan: Tick...tock...tick...tock

I pass out

An hour later...

Jesus: He will not have you, we wont let him

I wake up next to a campfire . I sit up and see Angel and Pauly sleeping on the floor covered in blankets. Daryl was guarding 

Daryl: Thought I lost you

Me: Still kicking

He stays quiet

Me: Sorry

I crawl over and sit next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder. My condition was getting worse, I can feel it

Me: I don't think I'm going to make it through the night

Daryl: Don't say that

Me: It's true. I can feel myself changing

Daryl: Stop 

I grab his hand

Me: Daryl

Daryl: What?

Me: Look at me

He just keeps looking straight. I kiss his cheek then stand but fall back. He quickly grabs and looks at me, dropping his crossbow

Daryl: You alright?

I smile and put my hand on his cheek

Me: I am now

Daryl: Did you do that on purpose?

Me: Yeah; are you mad?

He kisses me

Daryl: That's my answer

I smile and kiss him as he sits me up. I get up, grab my blanket and pillow then walk over to him

Me: Come on

Daryl: Where we going?

Me: Just come on

I go to the other of the trees and set my blanket and pillow down

Daryl: What are you doing?

I look at him

Me: I want to make love one last time

Daryl: Damnit Celina stop saying that 

Me: What?

Daryl: One last time. I'm not going to make it through the night. I can feel myself changing

Me: Well it's true goddamnit. I'm dying Daryl. I'm going to turn into a fucking walker 

Daryl grabs me

Daryl: Knock it off

Me: I'm not going to remember you or the kids

Daryl: I said Stop it

Me: I'm going to be gnawing at all of you, ripping you to pieces, eating your organs

Daryl: Shut the fuck up!

I stop and look at him in shock. He pulls me to him and kisses me

Daryl: Don't say another fucking word

I smile at him as he kisses me again pulling me to the blanket. We hovers over me and kisses me more. I look over to see if the kids are still sleeping but instead see Negan laying next to me

Negan: Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the show

I ignore him and just keep going

Negan: Shouldn't be long now


	42. Silent Night

Another hour later...

I couldn't sleep so I get dressed and check on Angel and Pauly. They're still sound asleep. I kiss their cheeks and cover them up more. I get up and head back to Daryl when suddenly I cough out blood. My nose starts dripping blood on the floor

Negan: You're not looking so good

I use his jacket to wipe the blood off my nose then crawl over to Daryl. I felt myself getting weaker. I lay across from Daryl and watch him. I feel a hand stroke my hair

Jesus: I'll be here with you the whole time

Negan standing against a tree

Negan: And I'll be waiting for you die so I can have you all to myself again

Jesus: Everything's going to be ok. I promise

He starts humming as I fall asleep

Thirty minutes later...

I slowly open my eyes. I'm weaker than before. This is it. This is the end of me. I could barely move. Daryl was still sleeping

Me: Daryl

He doesn't wake up

Me: Daryl

He still doesn't wake up so I use all my strength to pick myself up and crawl to him. I fall on him. He quickly wakes up

Daryl: What's wrong?

Me: It's happening

He sits up

Daryl: What?

I look at him 

Daryl: You have to hang on a little longer

Me: There's no way I'm going to make it home. It would have been nice to see it again. Bring our kids to me

Daryl: Alright

He quickly gets dressed then leaves. I use my strength again to lean up against a tree.  He comes back with Angel and Pauly 

Angel: Mom; are you ok?

Me: I'm turning Angel

Angel: No

She hugs me tightly and starts crying

Me: I love you so much Angel

Angel: I love you to mom

I put my lucky charm over her neck

Me: This will protect you from anything

She smiles 

Me: I'm going to talk to Pauly ok?

He nods then walks next to Daryl. Pauly's folding his arms

Me: Come here Pauly

He walks over to me then hugs me tightly

Pauly: I love you mom

Me: I love you to. Take care of your sister 

Pauly: I will

I take my beanie off and put it on his head and kiss his cheek. He smiles then goes next to Angel

Me: I don't want them to see this

Daryl: Angel take Pauly to that spot you showed me

Angel: No we're staying 

Daryl: Angel

Angel: Please we want to be here with you mom

Me: Ok then

Angel and Pauly stand next to me. Daryl sits next to me and holds me in his arms. I take out my ring and put it above Daryl's ring. He tears up. I give him Jesus's gun then whisper in his ear

Me: Make sure you give this to Pauly when he's older and my bow to Angel

Daryl: I will

He starts kissing me. I smile

Daryl: *whispering* I don't know how Im going to do this on my own

Me: *whispering* I know you can Daryl

Daryl looks at Pauly

Daryl: *whispering* Pauly hates me

Me: *whispering* Don't let him get to you. Negan got to his head. He'll grow to love you, I know he will. Angel's getting to know you

He smiles

Daryl: I know

Me: Once you're home everything will be fine

Daryl: I'm not leaving you here when we leave

Me: You're going to have to, I'll just get in the way 

Daryl: No I won't bury you here. I'm taking you home with us whether you like it or not

I put my hand on his cheek

Me: That's why I love you. You never listen to me 

He laughs. I tear up

Me: I love you Daryl 

Daryl: I love you to Celina

I look at Angel and Pauly

Me: I love you both so much

Angel: I love you mom

Pauly: I love you mo...

He starts crying

Me: I want you two to do something for me

They look at me

Me: Promise me you'll protect each other

Angel and Pauly look at each other, grab each other's hands, then look at me

Angel and Pauly: We promise 

Me: Including your father

Angel: I promise

Pauly stays quiet

Me: Pauly promise me 

Pauly: Yeah whatever

I look at Daryl

Me: Promise me you'll protect them

Daryl: I promise

He hugs me tightly. I look and see Negan smiling across from me. Jesus suddenly appears and attacks him. Then mom and dad come and join in. I think I was dead because that's what I always wanted to see when Negan took us. I can hear Daryl's voice echoing as this is all happening. They stop and walk over. Jesus kneels in front of me and sticks his hand out to me

Jesus: Ready to go home?

I nod then take his hand and stand. I see our parents standing behind him. They hug me tightly. I turn around and see Daryl holding my body as Angel and Pauly are crying. Daryl looks up. I swear I think he saw me. Jesus was looking at him and waves. Daryl lifts his hand and waved. I smile as tears fall down my face

Mom: Let's go home kids

I smile at Daryl then walk with my parents and Jesus. My body let's out a breath and my eyes close


	43. Thank You

Hope you enjoyed the story. There will be a sequel called Road To Home


End file.
